


Worth the Risk

by RosemaryBagels



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alpha/Beta, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bad Parenting, Bad Touch Trio, Beta/Omega, Canada and America are sort of brothers but aren't related, Canada is surprisingly BAMF, England's father is a dick, Flashbacks, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Multi, Omega/Omega, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pseudo-Incest, Roma is an ass sometimes, Romance, Secret Lovers, Some angst, Threesome - F/M/M, mentions of pack dynamics, non A/O and B/B relationships are illegal here, social norms are stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 06:12:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 40,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3109043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosemaryBagels/pseuds/RosemaryBagels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Francis may have a teeny tiny problem. The man behind the head desk at Ahren Tec has transferred young and stunning alpha Arthur Kirkland to be head of the Engineering Department, and Francis is going to be his secretary. Which would be all fine were Arthur not so stunningly attractive. Office romances are more than a bad idea though, and there's more than just that which stands between the two of them...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Cross posted on FFN. Mostly beta'd over there by Sora Resi.

"Yeah, but what if it wasn't?" The albino's voice drifted over the balcony, but not quite drifting to the people in the pool below.

"What are you saying?" His deep brown hair was cut short, but not as short as it had been. His green eyes were piercing over the edges of his wine glass and across the small glass table separating the two.

"What if there weren't rules. If love was free and anyone could love anyone." The chairs were crappy and uncomfortable but both were too drawn into conversation to really care.

"There are reasons." This was always the answer. The problem was a linear equation and could only end with one right answer.

"You still like him." The Spaniard had no reply to that. The equation he was supposed to believe didn't quite seem to work, because it didn't cover all the variables. Still, the law was the law, and the two of them weren't going to break it. This one at least.

"I wish…" The Prussian man froze, the beer in his hand halfway to his mouth. Two words further into the repeated conversation they'd always had.

"Wish what?" he asked, after a moment. The Spaniard looked down at his drink, as if trying to push away some piece of long forgotten pride.

"I wish there was some other way. Even if I couldn't love him and hold him… I wish I could still provide for him, still protect him, and still be there to wipe the tears from his eyes when the nightmares became too much." The Prussian sighed, taking another sip of beer and standing to walk to the edge of the balcony, looking over the edge into the lit pool below.

"Don't we all?" The Spaniard gave a soft chuckle without much humour, moving in turn to stand behind his friend.

"Do you ever think you'll tell them?"

"What?"

"The happy couple. Do you ever think you'll tell them you envy them? That you want to be ever as much a part of what they have as they are?" The albino's free hand gripped the railing tighter, but his voice gave no emotions away.

"I wish I could." The Spaniard cocked his head, and looked at his long time friend.

"Truthfully, it is not you I am worried about, mi amigo."

"Yeah," the other man muttered.

"Do you think, if the right man came along, that He might break the rules?"

"Of that I have no doubt. But finding a man, in this kind of world? Fat chance."

"Still, I wish him happiness."

"Nah, I'm still in the hoping he doesn't die phase."

"That would also be good," the Spaniard said, with a sad smile on his face. "Life really isn't easy is it?"

"For them?" the albino gestured of the assembled group of young partygoers in various styles of bathing suit, "yes. For us?" he turned so he was focussed on the eyes of his companion. "Never."


	2. Chapter 1

"I suppose you've all heard about what happened to the Engineering Branch Director."

Francis could have rolled his eyes, as the head of the Board of Directors addressed the entire body of employees in the American branch of Ahren Tec. He doubted there was a single person in the room who hadn't heard what happened to Matthias. After all, an alpha and omega meeting on a not-so-secret-anymore nude beach and then eloping to Scandinavia was one of those stories that spread around like wildfire.

Needless to say that Mathias Kohler, the alpha who'd just had a shotgun wedding, no longer had a job.

"The scandal that he was involved in was downplayed as much a possible, but it still remains true that this is the third incident we've had within the last two years."

Again, Francis was forced to withhold the urge to laugh. Yeah, the incident was downplayed, if revealing several incriminating photos on the evening news counted as playing it down. And who was he kidding - with the previous Advertising Branch Director caught cheating on his fiancé with several hookers three months previously, and a former Board member found guilty of smuggling and embezzlement the year before, it was no wonder that the company had been gaining a bad reputation.

Fact of the matter was, someone needed to fill in the spot of Engineering Branch Director, and Francis had a bet going with several other co-workers that whoever the man was that was filling the position; he was going to be some old geezer from Russia, where the head offices were, who wasn't going to cause any more scandals to be not-so-downplayed. Or, as his good friend Gilbert would have said: A boring old fart.

"Due to these alarming number of incidents, the higher ups have chosen someone from out of country that they feel will best fit the position."

Francis could feel a small smile of triumph spread over his face. A week of free lattés for him.

"The man is Arthur Kirkland, a twenty six year old alpha, who is flying in from his previous residence in London tomorrow. He will take up his position in approximately four business days. Thank you for your time."

Well. That was new. The woman he was betting with, a lovely beta named Bella from the accounting branch, was assuming that they would be promoting someone from within the company. He wasn't sure where they stood on that now.

But more importantly they were calling in an alpha from England. Who was young. And probably hot. Francis could feel his heartbeat pick up just a bit at the though of having a sexy young alpha wandering the halls of his department, coming over to Francis to talk and maybe have drinks and—

Francis jerked himself from his thoughts and looked around to see if anyone had noticed his daydream, but all the men and women around him, dressed in sharp suits and pristine skirts, were focussed on filing out of the conference room and with the work ahead of them, not the man staring off into space.

Francis swallowed hard and then set off for his cubicle, where his plan was to play solitaire until Kiku could find him something useful to do.

.

As it turns out, being the secretary for one of the engineers was… not actually a particularly difficult job. Some of the secretaries had to bend over backwards to avoid having bad press about the company, and had their work cut out maintaining complicated schedules for the alphas that simply couldn't be bothered to do work for themselves.

Kiku Honda was not such an individual. He was one of the few Beta engineers within the company, due mainly to the fact that the one of the previous branch directors had an extreme prejudice and assumed that only alphas could come up with creative ideas.

Which was stupid because Kiku was by far the most brilliant engineer on the task force, and it wasn't like the engineers were doing anything really important anyways. The only thing to discuss was how to slowly release micro updates to make the earlier technology seem totally worthless.

Kiku could manage his own affairs.

Three coffee cups, seventeen solitaire games, and eight victories later, Francis found the office closing up, and that it was time for him to head home.

The subway was silent as Francis made his way home. The rhythmic swinging of his bag and the clacking of the train over the tracks did little to distract him from the lack of conversation permeating through the subway.

He made it to his house, a small but nice building in an out of the way suburb, and unlocked the door, only to be greeted with more silence.

There was the letter he'd left on the kitchen table when he'd walked out that day. There was the empty milk carton by the sink, exactly where he'd put it. Everything was exactly the way he left it, but it felt empty.

Francis shook himself to keep from falling into his own thoughts and went to open the fridge to see what he could make for dinner.

He supposed it was natural that his house felt empty. After all, at his age pretty much all alphas and omegas were mated by now, and if the betas weren't they had someone in mind.

And here was Francis with no one in his life. It wasn't like he hadn't had girlfriends - he had been well known for it in high school - but none of them had stuck.

Sure he'd liked several of the girls he'd spent time with, but they weren't what he was looking for. None of it was what he was looking for.

Francis decided he wanted something simple for dinner, so he ended up on a short walk to the pantry where he kept all of his pasta, and the horrid rarely-used jars of tomato sauce before heading back to the kitchen and grabbing a pot to start the water boiling.

His mother had always found it weird that Francis wanted to cook at a young age, but hadn't stopped him when he wanted to get into the gourmet stuff. He supposed he had only got so into it because it took him forever to grasp that alphas, betas and omegas were actually different things. For the longest time, he thought they were only titles, like Mr. or Mrs. And if he hadn't spent a few years reading into his subconscious trying to find the reason for the mix up, he probably would be leading a happy life, mated and slowly but surely planning for a child with some sweet woman he'd met through his first job or possibly in college.

Instead well… it wasn't like he hated his life.

Francis supposed that his troubles started in sex-ed class. They'd separated the genders and the types, and were supposed to cycle through all six groups, where two would get class with the two teachers and the others would have time in the library and then switch out.

Only Francis' group never got a turn in the classroom. They were told that for their group there really wasn't much to tell, and would it be tackled in a few years. And Francis, who'd spent his whole life being told that passion was everything and sex was one of the most passionate acts known to man, decided that wasn't good enough.

After a short fight with his father that was ended when the alpha left for the bar, and several elaborate plans to steal the neighbour's wifi password - which he succeeded at, thank you very much - he was all set.

He started with the basics: guy on girl, read some of those educational websites, and when that didn't tell him much found a bit of porn. Which still wasn't exactly what he wanted to know, so he kept on poking around, until he discovered the alpha and omega mating rituals.

And about heats.

It was the most arousing thing he had ever come across.

It wasn't even the thought of an omega being trapped in an almost perpetual state of arousal for several days, or the knotting, where the alphas penis would swell inside of the omega because of the slick they produced, leaving the two unable to part. In fact, he didn't find anything remotely arousing until he imagined what it would be like for the omega.

And it wasn't the sex that got to him; it was all the other stuff that went with it. There would be an alpha who would be strong, dominating but not oppressive, who would look after all his needs, and he could just let go and ride out the waves of pleasure as the man bred him, and then maybe have a few small kids belonging to both of them running around in a yard with a white picket fence.

After that, he started finding the scents of the alphas in his class really attractive.

He was only twelve though, and getting a boyfriend didn't seem like the best thing to do right then, because most of the alphas were more interested in football, and he had math class and an English paper due, so he just filed this piece of information about his sexuality away, to be examined later.

Which is why it took him about two years to realise how entirely fucked he was.

Alphas mated omegas, and betas mated betas.

Francis hadn't been attracted to anyone who wasn't an alpha in over two years.

And he was beta.


	3. Chapter 2

"So, lemme get this straight. Your head honcho boss is worried about more alphas eloping, so he's decided to bring in some other alpha from England? Who's young? And potentially hot?" Gilbert said, wavinghis half full beer bottle nonchalantly. Francis ducked his head into his wine. Why did his friends know him so well?

"I didn't say potentially hot," he muttered, hoping they would ignore the blush on his cheeks.

"You were thinking it, mi amigo. That is all we need to know." Antonio put a comforting hand on Francis' shoulder, before taking a longer swig of wine.

"You even know who he is yet?"

"Arthur Kirkland. British. Twenty six. That's all the information we were given." Gilbert paused to mull over the details.

"You have the greatest memory for the weirdest stuff." Antonio commented.

"Is that what you got from that statement?" Gilbert said with a laugh. Antonio shrugged.

"Well what did you get?" Francis turned his gaze to Gilbert. The albino got a curious look on his face before saying:

"Well, he is only two years younger than you."

"Oh shove off," Francis said, giving his friend a playful push. "It's not like any theoretical attraction would go anywhere real. And besides, he's probably mated." Francis tried to keep the bitterness out of his voice on the last bit. By the look his friends shared, he was only moderately successful.

"Did they not say?" Antonio cocked his head to the side.

"Not a word." Francis shrugged.

"Well, if you get a chance, I think you should drag him into a janitor’s closet and make out with him."

"Gilbert!" Antonio yelled, but Francis just sighed. He was, by now, far beyond used to his friends' antics, and though they joked about it quite a bit, he knew that those two were the only people out there who understood his pain.

"So, how's Lovino?" he asked, just for a change of conversation. Antonio sighed and slumped back into his chair.

"The same. Better. Worse. I can't really tell." Gilbert put his beer down on the table.

"Luddy cornered him, asking for his permission to propose to Feli next Christmas."

"Ludwig asked for permission? I mean good for him for finally tying the knot; they've been dating for what, three years? But asking Lovino for permission sounds a bit … suicidal." Francis didn't elaborate. They all knew how Lovino felt about Ludwig and Feliciano being a couple.

"He thought Lovi deserved the heads up," Antonio commented dryly.

"Apparently he didn't take the news very well." Gilbert finished.

"Who would?" Francis muttered.

They sat in silence for a while, each mulling over various problems, and enjoying the warm air that was soon going to be vanishing into the depths of winter.

"Is it worth asking about—" Francis began.

"I don't want to talk about it," snapped Gilbert.

Neither Francis nor Antonio pushed him for more information.

.

If Francis really thought about it, his life was probably the easiest out of the three friends. They were all Betas, Gilbert working as a security guard at a nearby concert hall, and Antonio having two part time jobs, one restacking library books, and the other at an inner city greenhouse where he grew vegetables.

Antonio, who'd been obsessed with tomatoes for as long as Francis had known him, had adored his job working with them. On a particular day in the market he had a conversation with a young omega that loved them just as much as he did.

When the mysterious man returned the following week, Antonio learned that his name was Lovino Vargas, and he was about seven years younger than him.

Antonio had only known him for a few weeks before he turned sixteen, and got an apprenticeship at the same store, and it only took about three days of working side by side with the man for Antonio to realize that he had fallen head over heels.

Lovino, to Francis' knowledge, thought of Antonio as nothing more than a friend, meaning that he was just an ass to him as he was to everyone else. Still though, Lovino had a huge temper tantrum when his grandfather caught them in a compromising position, which if you heard the story wasn't actually all that compromising, and forbid him to see Antonio ever again.

Though Francis wasn't sure if Lovino was annoyed at not seeing Antonio, the fight being more about the estranged father figure stepping on the toes of his grandkids than anything else, but fact of the matter was, Lovino still went to the market once a week, which was the only contact he could have with his once best friend.

Francis was mostly just mad at Grandpa Rome for that though, because the two could have been friends, if nothing else.

Gilbert's situation was entirely different and even a bit more difficult. Francis didn't know as much about his story because Gilbert was a closed off individual on the personal things, where comparatively Antonio struggled to keep his emotions hidden.

What Francis did know is that Gilbert had liked this omega when he was younger. Her name was Elizaveta, although she liked to be called Eli and dress up as a boy and play pirates, which Gilbert took to with much amusement.

He also knew that, quite a while later after he'd lost contact with Eliza, he'd met an Alpha who played at the concert hall and was the best piano player he'd ever heard.

Francis didn't know much about Gilbert's relationship with Roderich, but it involved lots of debates and banter, which Gilbert really enjoyed. And apparently he was just starting to get closer to Roderich, when he was re-acquainted with Elisaveta. She was introduced as Roderich's Fiancé.

At least, this is how Francis thinks it happened.

What he does know is that Gilbert is painfully in love with two people who just got married seven months ago. He knows that his best friend is trapped between wanting to pull away from them, and wanting to get as close as possible.

He knows that Gilbert distancing himself is the better choice in the long run, but trying to at least maintain friendship will hurt less.

He also knows that neither Roderich nor Elisaveta seem particularly willing to let Gilbert out of their social circle.

And he knows Gilbert puts up with it, because he doesn't have the strength to deny the two of them anything.

In total, Francis thinks his situation is less painful at least, because he isn't in love. With anyone. Francis hasn't truly fallen in love, ever.

Because unlike his two unfortunate friends, Francis' own sexuality did not sneak up on him. He did not wake up one day to find that his heart suddenly only beat for another, but could never belong to them because it was illegal.

He knew.

He knew about the sexual attraction thing far before he started having crushes on real people.

He knew and took steps to avoid temptation.

Not that he hasn't liked people; like really, really liked people, but he'd never gotten close to them. In some ways it was like falling for someone in a book. You knew everything they said and did, but the texture of their soul was entirely yours to create, and you could mold the character just a bit to make him seem ideal to your needs.

Francis never took the time to really get to know any alphas. Thus he has never been in love.

He has had quite a bit of sex though.

In a panic at the beginning of high school, when Francis took a great deal of time to figure out what his sexuality would mean for his future, he tried to see if he could be satisfied with someone else. Someone beta.

He'd had numerous beta girls give him numbers and he'd ignored all of them, but suddenly it seemed very important that he change himself before it was too late.

He shouldn't have bothered.

It wasn't like the sex was bad. Because most of the time the sex was fantastic.

It was just, he could never manage to make a deeper connection. He tried to date girls, but they just seemed too superfluous or deep and mysterious. He couldn't love them. He cared for them quite a bit, or at least he did for the first ones, but he never found someone he would even be remotely comfortable sharing a bed with every night, never mind a life.

And with every one night stand he had, he just felt like a piece of his soul was slipping away.

He stopped having sex.

His reputation didn't.

In college, where he was an art major until he realized how odd it looked being a beta with an art major, he'd been propositioned by several male betas, and he figured things might go differently then, because at least he'd get to bottom.

It was worse.

It was either light and impersonal, like the number crunching so many betas had to do, or it was a dominance game. It wasn't enough for some of them just to be on top. They wanted Francis to fight back. And still be on top.

It just frustrated Francis to the point of giving up.

It was somewhere around this point that Francis met Gilbert and Antonio. Well, it was the point where they truly became friends.

Francis can still remember that day like it was yesterday.

The air was clear, and the sky was devoid of clouds. Francis had been wandering the halls of his school getting a feel of them in the few days before they all left for summer break. He'd been walking past the locker room, which should have been empty as all the sports teams had winded down a week or two ago.

He'd heard muffled crying.

He could have just walked past and forgotten the incident, but he didn't really have anything to do that day, and he was curious.

The locker room had smelled like sweat and old socks, and the floor was wet because of the ever-leaking showers, but Francis picked his way through it to find Antonio curled in one of the dryer corners. Francis had known vaguely who he was, so he kneeled down and put his hand on the man's shoulder, causing him to jump and glare accusingly.

"Are you okay?" Is what Francis had asked.

"Why, are you going to laugh at me too?" The man had shot back instantly.

"I wasn't planning on it."

"Then why are you here?"

To this day, Francis is still grateful that he had the courage to answer this question honestly.

"Because you look like you need someone."

It was then that Antonio truly broke down in tears, and Francis pulled the man towards him, running calming fingers through his hair. In a halting tone, Antonio slowly told him that a false rumour had spread that he had slept with his beta cousin, as he assured Francis he didn't do, but this brought forth a great reason for all the people on the soccer team, who didn't like him because they thought he was an idiot, to lash out at him.

Somewhere on that line Antonio ended up babbling about the divorce his parents had gone through, and how his dad had turned to alcohol as some form of coping method. He then freaked out because he had just spilled so much personal information, and this was why he didn't really have friends. But Francis just held him and told him to shut up, and then revealed his best kept secret. Antonio's eyes had widened, but his tears stopped, and by the end of it, it was Francis fighting tears, and Antonio just reached out and grabbed his hand.

"It's okay, mi amigo. You won't be alone anymore."

And the two of them sat there in the dingy college locker room and let the hours pass and the world spin around them.

Antonio and him were stuck together like glue after that.

It was the day after Gilbert, who'd overheard the conversation, approached that Francis. Francis had a few days of complete panic where he waited for Gilbert to tell someone about his best kept secret and for him to carted away and put in prison for something he hadn't even done yet.

But it never happened. Instead, Gilbert just started hanging out with them, and three days later ended up punching an alpha in the face for speaking out against Antonio.

Because that was Gilbert for you. As egotistical as the man appeared to be, he was nothing but fiercely loyal for those he cared about.

By the end of that summer, Francis had absolutely no question about where the loyalties of his two best friends lay.

And even though so many friendships fall apart after college when everyone goes their separate ways, the three of them clung to each other, desperate to stand strong against the world.

Despite the fact that, in turn, each of their lives was turning to shit, the three of them had resolved to help each other out in whatever way possible.

It was the only thing they could do.


	4. Chapter 3

"So, you've heard that the new alpha is showing up today." Michelle was leaning over the half wall that separated Francis' desk from the rest of the office.

"I believe this is the fourth time someone has mentioned that fact to me today." Francis responded.

"Well, have you seen him yet? Or even heard anything?"

"Only that he was taking a tour of the building today," Francis responded noncommittally.

"Well Lili, you know the omega from the archives branch? Well anyways, she's seen him and she says he's like, totally hot." Francis resisted the urge to roll his eyes. That really told him nothing, as any omega who remained unmated for long enough would find any alpha 'totally hot' and Michelle was notorious for spinning things away from the truth.

"Really." Francis tried to keep his voice flat.

"Yeah. And apparently he's unmated." Well this was new.

"Huh. Fascinating." Francis gritted his teeth. His tone wasn't as blank as he wanted it to be.

"Oh play your poker face all you want to, I know you're interested. Anyway, Lili's exact words were 'he's not much on the eyes, but his scent is divine.' I have papers to file, unfortunately, so I can't stick around, but you might actually get to meet him since he's coming around to meet Kiku, so I expect a full report later."

Francis nodded his head slowly, trying to keep the shock of Michelle, once again, being more perceptive than he took her for. Michelle gave him a cheery smile, as if she could read his mind, and then skipped down the hallway.

As much as Francis wanted to assure himself that he was not worth any alpha's time, the brunette omega had a point. It was quite likely that, being head of the engineering branch, the new alpha would want to get to know the engineers. So, it was within reason that Francis, sitting outside of the door to Kiku's office, would get to meet the alpha.

Shit.

Or maybe not, Francis had to remind himself. This alpha was probably some other horrible gambling/drinking/racist or sexist fool that could run a business, but was a very unattractive person and therefore ignorable to Francis' inner instincts.

But, as Gilbert had so helpfully pointed out, this alpha was two years younger than him, not 20+ years older. Was that factor alone enough to change anything?

Probably not. At least, Francis' hoped.

The elevator at the end of the hall dinged, and Francis jerked to attention as five people exited the contraption.

One of the guys on the Board of Directors that Francis doesn't really know the name of and simply refered to him in his head as 'bald patch'. There was a young beta who he vaguely recognized to be Bald Patch's secretary, as well as the much more easily recognized secretary of the Head of the Board of Directors, known for her reign of tyranny and having the nickname of the 'The Dragon'. Trailing behind was a young woman who was obviously new, because she was fumbling with papers and a briefcase while trying to keep up.

And in the middle… was him. Wedged between two secretaries, looking clean-shaven and paying acute attention, was the new alpha.

Arthur Kirkland.

He had pale blonde hair, and a strong composure, blending in seamlessly with the environment around him with a well fitted suit and, Francis checked, designer shoes.

Shit.

Francis scanned the man again, looking for any kind of flaw he could use against his subconscious, his gaze landing on the man's eyebrows. How had he not seen those earlier? In any case, he could not be called handsome because of his eyebrows.

Francis turned his gaze back to his computer, resolving to speak only when spoken to.

"Shit, we're almost late for a meeting," were the first words out of Bald Patch's mouth. "Alright well, Honda's office is just over there, I'm sure his secretary can help you out if you need anything else, we'd best get going." The alpha, his secretary and the Dragon got back on the elevator without waiting for a real response.

The young girl, who was still fumbling with her briefcase, let out a small whimper of panic, as if she couldn't quite find exactly what she was looking for.

"Tina, why don't you just head back to the office?" The blonde alpha suggested to the woman, who looked up with an expression of gratitude, before rushing off down the hallway towards the stairs.

Francis looked up when approached, meeting eyes with the alpha who had a slightly sheepish expression on his face.

"So, I suppose you're the secretary I'm supposed to talk to?" Francis looked down the walkway formed by cubicles on one side, and offices similar to Kiku's on the other. The nearest occupied desk was three down, and the man there was totally absorbed in his game of Tetris.

"Of course, Mr. Kirkland."

"Oh please, call me Arthur." An alpha that liked to be referred to by his first name? Well that was something new. And something that Francis was… reasonably okay with.

"Alright." There was a pause. "I'm Francis Bonnefoy."

"Nice to meet you, Francis." Arthur reached his hand over the small barrier, and Francis met it in a formal handshake. His grip was firm, but not painful, and his scent came with it. Francis clenched his other fist under the table, trying to keep from obviously reacting.

He was unmated. And Lili was spot on. The rich musk with just a touch of pine was absolutely divine. Francis almost wanted to drool.

"So, what do you do around here besides," Arthur leaned over further to see Francis' computer monitor, "play solitaire." Francis gave a light chuckle.

"Not much really. Organize papers. File things. Send emails. Arrange meetings. Book the occasional flight. Fetch coffee." Arthur had a small smile on his face, and Francis felt his heart beat a little bit faster.

"Sounds easy enough."

"Kiku makes it easy for me," Francis responded. "He's mainly self sufficient. Some others in the same profession have to bend over backwards just to make sure their superiors show up to work on time."

"That sounds exhausting."

"It is. I'm lucky."

"Soooo…"

.

"He what?" Gilbert said, sitting on the sofa in Francis' living room.

"He asked me to show him around." Francis responded from the kitchen doorway.

"And you're sure he doesn't like you?"

"It wasn't like that."

"And what was it like?" Gilbert retorted.

"It was," Francis paused to consider his words, "as if he was genuinely interested in getting to know everyone he was going to be working with."

"Isn't that normal?"

"Not at Ahren it isn't."

"Oh. Well clearly my boss is doing everything wrong."

"Either that, or whoever hires people at Ahren likes assholes." Gilbert let out a bark of laughter and Francis smirked into his wine.

"That I would not doubt at all," Gilbert responded. Their conversation was interrupted when Antonio walked through Francis' front door.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late." His hair was mussed by the wind, and he had a smile so big Francis could have sworn he was glowing.

"No you're not," Gilbert shot back.

"No I'm really not." Antonio grinned for a moment, bouncing on the balls of his feet. "So, guess what happened today?"

"Given the enthusiasm, I'm assuming that it's got something to with Lovino," Gilbert commented.

"Oh you have no idea. He's just so cute!" Antonio's dreamy face met Gilbert's soft smile, and Francis just had to grin too. It was always nice seeing Antonio's enthusiasm, and for once Gilbert had a smile on his face. As Antonio recited the comings and goings of the day highlighted by a conversation with Lovino and Gilbert added sarcastic comments, Francis allowed the normality of the moment to flow over him and soothe any worries he might have had about the whole alpha-work thing. Whatever happened, he would always have his two loyal friends, and that would be enough for a lifetime.

"Do you guys want chicken or pasta?"

"What?" Gilbert asked.

"Well if you actually wanted to watch Hot Fuzz before going on your shift Gilbert, then I should start on the food now, so chicken or pasta?"

"Oh. Uhh, chicken."

.

Francis arrived at work the next day determined to get some actual work done and not just sit at his desk hoping to see Arthur walk by.

Which was rather difficult, given that Francis didn't really have anything he was supposed to do.

Still, there was a report from the Board of Directors sitting on his desk which he should read over, and even though it was the most boring thing in the world, Francis was determined to glean all the necessary information he possibly could.

Ten minutes later Francis threw down the report in frustration.

Twelve pages of technical jargon saying nothing but 'we really aren't changing anything' wasn't worth reading.

Three spam emails and two abandoned games of solitaire later, Francis got up to get a cup of coffee.

Francis had his back turned, working on getting the correct ratio of instant coffee mix to slightly warmer than tepid water so that the beverage would be drinkable when the footsteps approached.

"Francis?" The man in question turned to see Arthur in the doorway to the coffee room. "It is Francis, right?" Francis nodded and smiled, not sure what else to say.

"Oh thank god. I was worried that I called you by the wrong name and that things would be unbelievably awkward."

Francis was struck by the casual tone of that statement. Was this guy seriously not going to use his position of power as an excuse to act like an asshole to everyone? Arthur wandered into the room, grabbing the almost unused box of tea from the back of the cupboard. Francis noted that the alpha had a copy of hamlet under his arm.

"Do you like Shakespeare?" Francis asked, gesturing to the book under Arthur's arm. Arthur smiled.

"It's an old favourite of mine. I found it unpacking some of the boxes from London and thought it worth a re-read."

"I always preferred his sonnets to his plays." Francis commented idly.

"I thought the same until I actually saw one of his plays on stage." There was a moment of silence and then the kettle dinged signalling that even though the water was nowhere near boiled, the machine was not getting any warmer. Arthur poured some into his mug with teabag before handing it to Francis who poured it into coffee machine.

"Are you almost moved in then?" Francis asked, to break the silence.

"Ph, not at all. I don't even know where the nearest grocery store is." Francis bit his lip. What was the correct response to this? The alpha grabbed his tea and headed to the door.

"Arthur?" Francis' voice was faint but Arthur stalled in the doorway anyway.

"Where do you live? I mean, what neighbourhood do you live in."

"Newcastle. Over by the movie theatre. Why?" Francis wracked his brains for his internal map of the city.

"The nearest grocery store is about four block away on the corner of Westborough and Seventh. But there is a farmers' market that sells fresh and local stuff about twelve blocks further, if you're up for a hike." Arthur got a strange look in his eyes, then broke into a smile that made Francis' heart beat just a little bit faster.

"Thanks," he said. And then he was gone.

Francis stayed in the coffee room for several minutes, making sure his breathing was under control, before heading back out into the busy world of the office and reality.


	5. Chapter 4

The door to his study squeaked.

Arthur groaned, as he opened and closed the door a few times just to make sure his ears hadn't been deceiving him.

On any other day the ridiculous and mundane annoyance of a squeaky door would have done little to bother him, but on this particular day it did nothing but annoy him.

While a part of him wanted to find some sizeable power tool to allow him to disassemble the door hinges and fix the problem, a larger part of him realised that he did not have the energy to do anything that complicated. After staring at the door for another minute and a half, Arthur moved to his desk, collapsing on the chair and letting his head fall on the smooth surface of the wood.

Stupid mother and her stupid phone calls.

Linda must have given her his phone number.

Arthur absolutely adored his aunt, but sometimes he wished that she and his mother weren't so close. Though Linda knew exactly how Arthur felt about his father, and was inclined to agree with him at most points, his aunt saw no harm in giving away Arthur's personal information so his mother could have a little chat with him.

And while it was nice to be able to talk to his mother without starting an argument, Arthur did not appreciate her true reason for calling.

"So, Artie, have you met any cute girls?" She'd said, about three minutes into the conversation. Any happiness that Arthur may have felt about his mother giving a shit about his life instantly vanished.

Despite being separated for three years, she was still as much under his father's thumb as she'd always been.

He just wished she could be a little bit more subtle.

No, he had not met some stunning omega who had swept him off his feet, and would provide him with a family to make him socially acceptable in his father's eyes.

He was also not inclined to take up rugby, boxing, weightlifting, or pretty much everything else his father expected him to do, because apparently fencing and playing chess weren't good enough.

Stupid father and his stupid rules, meaning that Arthur was never quite good enough. Stupid mother for allowing herself to think it was okay to just give in to the demands of others, and not stand up for her self. Stupid phone lines which connected people to everyone else, and stupid etiquette that demanded a person could not just hang up on their own mother, no matter how much he didn't want to talk to them.

The stupid door squeaked.

And though that was the least of his worries, Arthur chose to focus on it right here and right now because it was better that dwelling on the past.

It was better than crying alone in a house, filled with memories packed in boxes, untouched by time.

Maybe he would oil the damn hinges on his study door.

It would sure as hell be better than… whatever this was.

.

"Sooooooo, did you hear anything more from Mr. extremely handsome alpha today?"

Francis shot Gilbert an exasperated look.

"Look, could you just drop the issue. We had a random meeting in the coffee room, talked briefly about Shakespeare and then he left. Nothing happened."

"Oh! A chance meeting at the beverage station! How romantic!" Antonio gushed, ignoring Francis' glare.

"Face it dude," Gilbert commented, "We are going to be on your ass about this until something happens, or you thoroughly prove that nothing is ever going to happen." Francis took a moment to mull over the comment before laughing softly.

"As if you'd get off my ass if something actually happened."

"Glad you understand where we are coming from then."

"But seriously," Francis said over his glass of wine, "Nothing is going to happen."

"Even if you might want it to," Antonio, who was well on his way to being drunk, slurred.

"It doesn't matter what I want, Toni," Francis commented dryly. "Nothing is going to happen."

And with that uncomfortably truthful phrase hanging in the air, the trio switched to more cheerful topics.

.

The office was quiet when Arthur stepped into the building. Clearly, the bulk of the workforce had better places to be at seven in the morning.

Still, a faction of the Board of Directors had wanted to meet with him at eight, and Arthur was nothing but punctual. On top of that, he wanted to ensure he was there early, so he could figure out exactly where he was going.

It had absolutely nothing to do with the fact that he didn't want to spend any more time in his lonely apartment.

Arthur made his way to the third floor, where his office was situated, and placed his laptop on the table. The machine buzzed awake, as Arthur settled down in the chair, which squeaked a bit, and sounded much louder with the building so quiet.

Arthur was then left staring at the screen, wondering what to do next.

Where did he go with his life from here?

It wasn't as if he was unhappy with the life he'd lived in England, but he wouldn't say he'd had an over abundance of friends. Or, any friends at all really. He was friendly with people, but there weren't any he could say he actually trusted with his secrets. That was one of the few things his father actually did teach him.

Alphas didn't share feelings.

Alphas didn't admit to being hurt.

Alphas trusted themselves, and relied on no one.

Arthur had worked hard to become a self sustaining person from a very young age. Arthur didn't share his feelings. And if anything that had happened to him in his past forced him to keep everyone else at an arms length, you wouldn't be hearing it from him.

.

"Mr. Kirkland, so good of you to make it."

"It's a pleasure to be here." Arthur reached across the table to shake hands with the four men across from him.

"Well, you've already met Mr. Lensherr," said the balding man on the far left. "I'm Talbot, that's Barnes, and on the far side is Mr. Winters." Lensherr had a long face and looked entirely bored with this situation. Barnes was obviously the youngest of the company, with wavy brown hair, and a long nose with Arthur would have though out of place, were it not for the fact that it balanced the man's double chin. Mr. Winters looked rigid, stiff and strong, with a youthful face despite the entirety of his hair being white, but having cold dead eyes that almost made Arthur want to shudder.

"It's good to meet all of you," Arthur kept his tone light.

"Well, there are a few things we'd like to talk to you about before your real work at Ahren begins," Mr. Talbot continued.

"As I am sure you are aware, the American branch of Ahren has been getting some rather unfitting publicity as of late, which has been flagged as problematic," Mr Lensherr droned. Arthur vaguely recalled seeing something in the news about Ahren. It wasn't reported as heavily in the UK as it was in America.

"It has come to our attention that we have a rather bad track record of people in your position," Mr. Barnes commented lightly.

"We have been informed from the headquarters in Russia that this cannot be allowed to continue," Mr. Talbot added.

"Mr. Kirkland," Arthur noted that the other three snapped to attention when Mr. Winters spoke. "You must understand that we are not really in positions of power ourselves. We may appear to make decisions, but all our orders come from the higher management, and now you are in a position to do the same. We hired you because we believe that you have the qualities necessary perform a task such as is asked of you."

"So, basically you want me to sit around and look like the alpha pulling all the shots, while avoiding any media attention that might reflect negatively on the company." At Arthur's blunt language, both Barnes and Talbot shifted awkwardly in their seats.

"That would be a bold way of putting it, yes," Talbot muttered.

"Sounds easy enough." Both Barnes and Talbot looked shocked, and Lensherr showed no more emotion than he had for the entire meeting. Arthur could have sworn he saw a smile on Winter's face, before it vanished with an air of professionalism.

"Alright," Talbot stood and the other three followed. "I'm glad we had this little talk. All of us have somewhere else to be, but we'll be sure to have a follow up to ensure you can maximise your potential within this company."

Arthur kept a polite smile on his face, nodding at Talbot to ensure the man knew that the meaning of his statement had been interpreted. If Arthur was willing to keep his head down, and play by the rules, numerous pay raises would follow.

His father would be delighted; Arthur grimaced at that thought.

Still, he had absolutely no intention of getting involved with anything the Board of Directors would consider scandalous, and there was absolutely no harm in playing along.

He could be paid ridiculous amounts of money to do practically nothing, and spend the rest of his time doing something actually productive.

Arthur was really beginning to like America.

.

"Do you think I should host a barbeque?" Francis asked distractedly.

"Huh?" Gilbert looked over at him from his position on the couch.

"I'm just thinking it would be nice for a change of pace. Get to know some people better."

"I think it's a great idea," Antonio's head poked out from the kitchen.

"Don't let the food burn!" Gilbert snapped, and Antonio rolled his eyes before he headed back into the kitchen.

"As if I would let my precious tomatoes burn, Gilly," the Spaniard called back. Gilbert turned a suspicious towards Francis.

"By some people, you totally mean Arthur, don't you?"

"Guilty as charged? I just thought it would be nice to help him branch out and make friends within the company."

"Huh. Well, you aren't wrong, that's for sure."

"But do you think it's a good idea?"

"When have I ever been a good judge of what is and isn't a good idea?"

"That is a good point. Think of it like this, would Roderich think it was a good idea?"

"What, is the priss my moral compass now?"

"Guys!" Antonio interrupted. "See this food here which is distinctly not burnt. Come shove it in your faces instead of snapping at each other because you're bored."

Gilbert shot Francis an accusing look before he stood and left the room. Francis shouldered the weight of the glare, slowly. He supposed he deserved that.

.

Arthur's secretary was an idiot.

And Arthur was putting this in the nicest way possible. Well, maybe not the nicest, but certainly not the worst.

He could put up with her having absolutely no organisation skills whatsoever and her frankly horrifying use of slang.

He could put up with the fact that she didn't know where anything in the building was; after all, he was in the same boat.

He could even put up with her ridiculous attempts at accents to attempt to intrigue him into conversation.

But the woman was never on time for anything. For every fifteen minutes Arthur was early, the secretary was a matching fifteen minutes late. And Arthur was often more than fifteen minutes early. To make matters worse, she wore a thick layer of perfume that made Arthur want to gag every time he caught an unexpected whiff of it, and just altogether made it unpleasant to be in the same room as her.

But what was absolutely the worst was that Arthur had told the woman on numerous occasions that he drank tea, and didn't even like coffee, she actually had the audacity to give him coffee when she went to fetch a beverage for herself.

Twice.

This arrangement was not going to work out. Already she was proving to be a distraction to his work, and the enjoyment of his job.

But what to do about this particular conundrum?

Arthur sat tapping away at his laptop, not even really thinking about the words he was drafting in the word document, just giving his hands something to do as he mulled through the puzzle, when someone knocked on the door to his office.

The door was open, so knocking was just a courtesy, but Arthur looked up to find a blonde beta leaning in the doorframe. Arthur's eyes flicked to the clock, but as it was technically 5:03, Arthur saw no reason why Francis couldn't be here now.

"Can I help you?" Francis bit his lip.

"Just wanted to invite you to the community barbeque I'm hosting the weekend after this one."

Huh. Arthur usually wasn't keen on those kinds of events, but it might prove useful for getting to know the people he'd be working with for the foreseeable future.

"Surely you aren't inviting the entire company. That would be a lot of mouths to feed." Francis gave a weak smile, but some of the tension in his body dissolved at the joking tone.

"No. Just the Engineering Branch, mainly, although there will probably be a few from other departments."

"Good. I think my schedule is free, but I'll get back to you on that. It would be next…"

"Saturday," Francis stated.

"Saturday," Arthur repeated, letting a hint of a smile spread to his eyes, as he watched a smile take over Francis' own face.

"Hope to hear from you before then," Francis said, before leaving the office.

Arthur ran a hand through his hair. Well that solved his social life problem, but didn't do anything about his secretary problem.

Or maybe it did.

Francis seemed like a skilled worker, and Arthur got along with him reasonably well. Plus the fact that he was beta would dissuade him from the traits that he found most annoying in his current omega secretary whose name he could not seem to remember for the life of him.

Arthur checked the clock again, to see that it was 5:45.

The faction of the Board of Directors had asked to meet with him again at six today, just to check in on how things were going, and Arthur had every intention of bringing up his problems with the current secretary at this meeting.

If asked, he'd put forward Francis Bonnefoy as his first choice for promotion.


	6. Chapter 5

Gilbert sighed as he locked his apartment door. It wasn't a long walk from the building to the subway station, but it was damn cold out there this late at night.

Usually that wouldn't be such an issue. He actually really enjoyed his job, and was usually enthusiastic about heading to it, no matter what it was like outside. But tonight was one of the nights where his unpredictable work schedule and Roderich's rigid rehearsal schedule managed to coincide. This meant that the man was going to hang around for a while after his rehearsal, no matter how long Gilbert's shift actually was, and want to grab a warm beverage of some sort and catch up.

Gilbert still wasn't sure what he felt about that. Roderich was a good man, and Gilbert sincerely enjoyed his company, but sometimes it was just difficult. Occasionally the man would go down a tangent on something Elisaveta said or did and Gilbert would be filled with equal parts longing and resentment. It made the man hard to be around, when sometimes Gilbert wasn't certain if he wanted to kiss the idiot, or punch him in the face.

He usually settled for sarcastic banter and awkward silences.

The subway car was as silent as it usually was, with the squeaking of the break every time the train pulled in to make a stop. Gilbert nodded at the man across the bench from him, after the man offered him a small smile. He'd seen the man around before. It was a kind of a tradition between the two of them.

He'd met up with Elizaveta once he'd found out she and Roderich were engaged. She was nice, and sweet, and everything he remembered her being, with the added bonus of the fact that she'd grown up some and was no longer such a brat.

Gilbert knew exactly what Francis thought of the situation, and whilehe could definitely say that he was attracted to Elisaveta, he was not in love with her.

Which was the entire reason why he had avoided her company after that one meeting proved to be a little too painful to handle.

God, he hadn't seen her in years, how did he know if he even liked her?

He was not in love. Gilbert was absolutely, positively, not in love with the beautiful omega woman who was his childhood best friend. An argument could be made for Roderich, but on the matter of Eli, Gilbert wasn't having any of it.

He supposed he should just be grateful that Antonio and Francisrealisedthat he wanted to avoid the subject.

He was very grateful for the presence of his two best friends, but sometimes he just couldn't stand the two of them. Antonio had his head in the clouds half the time, and Francis was such a romantic.

Sometimes Gilbert feared that the man actually thought that if he did falltotallyhead over heels with an alpha, and the alpha liked him back, that the two of them could work something out. That if an occasion actually came up that Francis would jump at the opportunity to get the love of his dreams, and would lose the life he'd built for himself. He'd be arrested and loose all the credibility he had. The life he had. No one would look at him the same.

It doesn't work out like he wants it to.

Gilbert might not have actual experience with this, but it isn't something one needstoexperience to actually know.

Things don't work out like that. They never will.

As a child, Gilbert once vowed that he would never fall in love. He could, but he wouldn't. Because it doesn't work out.

Gilbert is not in love. Not now,not ever. He wishes he could be, because then he might share in some of Antonio's joy, but he isn't.

Because things don't work out like that.

.

The subway is quiet when Gilbert steps off. The stairs to the surface seem even longer than usual, but at least the station is connected to the concert hall. If he was heading to work from Francis' place then he would have to walk outside.

He arrives for his shift a good twenty minutes early, which is par for the course, and nods at his fellow worker when he enters the locker room. He and John aren't close, mainly due to the fact that John's mate is fucking weird evenbyGilbert's standards, but he knew his way around people, and if shit hit the fan Gilbert trusted the man to have his back. Which was about the most you could hope for in a fellow security guard.

Gilbert groans when he sees that he's been scheduled to sit around in the observation room, but his mood brightens when he sees who they've paired him with.

Peggy was the singular omega they had on staff, and if Gilbert was being honest she could probably wipe the floor with nine out of ten alphas in the place. She took no shit from anyone, including the bosses and her current boyfriend, both of which Gilbert thought were hilarious to watch. The bosses because they got flustered, and the boyfriend because he seemed to really value his girlfriends opinion and totally shamed any other alpha in the room.

Gilbert was undoubtedly paired with her because she had complained that too many alphas were flirting with/teasing/annoying her or being unbelievably sexist. Gilbert had no idea why he became the go to person, he did all four of those things on various occasions, but he was beta so apparently it was completely different.

Gilbert rolled his eyes, and headed to the 'dreaded camera box of doom'.

.

Gilbert's plan of avoiding Roderich almost succeeded. Almost.

Roderich is a really devoted professional though, and has a habit of staying late into the night playing various piano pieces. The ever changing cycle of security guards has just learned to work around him, as the man stays behind long after the others have left.

Peggy tosses the keys to him, watching John have a frantic telephone conversation with his mate, and whispers, "You go lock up. I wanna watch this."

He's locking all the doors except the front, as there will still be a lone secretary working for at least another hour, but therearea few alternate exits to the building that need to be closed off. Admittedly he could get around to the back door without walking through the auditorium where Roderich is, but it is a longer way around that involves stairs. Peggy laughed at him the last time he did that.

Gilbert grits his teeth and heads to lock the stage door before heading to the auditorium.

A flute player has stayed behind to run through a few things, so Gilbert thinks he might have a chance to get through the room unseen, but Roderich looks up when he is halfway across the back of the room, and has this small smile on his face when they make eye contact.

Fuck.

There will be no avoiding the man now.

Gilbert continued as if the fact that Roderich noticed him didn't make his life a helluva lot more difficult, but he wasn't even fooling himself. Sometimes he wondered what his colleagues thought of the odd relationship between him and the alpha. He didn't actually want to know, in the same way that he had no desire to know what Romano thought of Antonio, or anyone's real opinion of Francis, but sometimes he wondered.

Once the doors were locked, Gilbert went back to the records room and tried to make himself feel busy. This failed after about thirty seconds, given that Gilbert had chosen this particular job simply because it didn't feel like doing work. Except when it did, but Gilbert enjoyed those particular occasions more than anyone of his status was expected too.

The rest of his shift was remarkably boring, and did nothing to ease the burning of dread and anticipation that had settled in his stomach.

Goddamit, Roderich.

.

Gilbert's shift ended late. Not as late as it could have been, but still pretty damn late, or really freaking early if you wanted to look at it that way.

As much as he wanted to avoid Roderich, now that the man had undoubtedly been waiting for him for at least an hour Gilbert would only end up feeling ridiculously guilty if he abandoned him now. He's wanted to, numerous times, but the thought of missing a perfectly good opportunity to catch up with his friend prevents him every single time.

Roderich waited, a model against the styled walls, with his rich brown hair spiked, rather than being plastered to his head as it usually was. Gilbert swallowed. It was a good look on him.

"Gilbert," Roderich acknowledged, when he approached, "It's good to see you again."

"It's been a while, hasn't it?"

The air was tense between them, but Gilbert had come to expect that. It was almost a comfort now;the tingling on the back of his neck a balance to the churning in his stomach.

"It has. Coffee?"

Gilbert followed Roderich out, unable to repress the shiver that ran through him when the cool air hit his figure. The two briskly made their way to the nearby café that was open 24 hours. The coffee there was shit, but they had nice brownies, and the staff had long ago gotten used to the odd duo wandering in.

Distractedness allows Roderich to order for him, and while a part of him burns because an alpha did something he should be perfectly capable of doing himself, the other half is secretly delighted because Roderich actually remembered exactly what he liked to get from the shitty café that they hadn't been to in several months. The spiced hot chocolate was warm in his hands. Gilbert supposed in the long run it didn't really matter if Roderich happened to do something as menial as ordering for him, but that just felt like something that alphas usually did during dates…

Gilbert refused to follow that train of thought.

Roderich avoided talk of his wife like the plague, which Gilbert wasn't going to call him out on, and the two of them ended up discussing movies. Roderich wasn't an action person;the heavily choreographed fight scenes and overdone explosion effects bored him, so that ruled out mostof thethings Gilbert would admit to seeing. They still managed to have a good conversation about The Hunger Games of all things, going from the story, to favourite characters, to a debate about the most effective battle strategy. Roderich thinks most of his video game inspired ideas are impractical, and Gilbert thinks Roderich is focusing way too much on the 'survival' part of it, but it's a good discussion none the less.

Gilbert hadn't argued like this in ages. It's both teasing and serious at the same time, biting remarks bouncing without hitting their targets, being reflected by mutual appreciation of the situation. The subject matter wasn't serious enough for him to worry about watching his tongue, and Roderich actually managed to pull out his seldom used sense of humour.

The evening ended with the two of them having plans to see the second Hunger Games when it came out. Of course Elisaveta would be coming along as well, but Gilbert really had expected nothing less of the alpha.

And even though that evening would probably be awkward as fuck, it felt nice to have plans with someone who wasn't Francis and Antonio.

It kept him warm inside as he boarded the subway train that would take him back to his apartment, for once maintaining the appreciation of the good things that had happened that day, rather than falling into resentment and wishing for things he couldn't have.

His apartment was dark, but that was okay. The microwave glowed with the leftovers that Gilbert had snatched from the fridge, and the room was much warmer than outside had been.

He grabbed his phone, forgotten charging on the counter when he went off to work, and flicking it on adds more light to the shadowed room.

Four missed calls. Three from Francis, and one from Antonio.

Gilbert could have rolled his eyes. Instead, he was smiling as he brought the phone to his ear to listen to the undoubtedly ridiculous messages his friends had undoubtedly left.

.

Gilbert stared at the phone in a mixture of amusement and horror.

Francis had gotten promoted. To be Mr-I'm-So-Perfect's secretary no less. This was great, because Gilbertknew that Francis was bored out of his mind working beneath Kiku.

But Francis sounded so goddamn pleased about it. Not about the promotion, but because it was Arthur he got to work next to. Arthur the please-call-me-by-my-first-name alpha, whom was well on his way to sweeping Francis off his feet.

Shit.

If it was within his power, he would have kept this from his friend for his entire life. Protected him from the goddamn yearning forsomething forever out of reach, because he knew if Francis saw the chance, he would take it. He would fucking take it.

He would break the law for love.

Gilbert would be going to prison then. Anything to keep Francis from the 'reform schools' set up to break people from the love that the government deemed unnatural, which might as well be hell incarnate. He'd had contingency plans since the first time he met the two of them, and perfected them over the years.

Francis and Antonio. Two perfect fools.

It was too bad that the three of them weren't into betas; otherwise they would have been awesome together. Still, Gilbert was nothing if not loyal.

He would do anything to keep the two he treasured more than his own heart safe.

It would be a good death, he decided. Dying for Francis and Antonio. He could dream about that happily mated couple all he wanted; he wasn't going to be able to change anything. He could do something good with the remains of his life though.

It wasn't like he had anything else to live for.


	7. Chapter 6

It wasn’t as if Francis didn’t like working for Arthur. Cause he did. He really did. But sometimes it was just a little bit... inconvenient.

Like when Francis got himself a cup of coffee and made Arthur some tea cause it seemed like a nice thing to do (two spoonfuls of sugar and just a hint of milk), Arthur had smiled at him and his knees went just a little weak.

Which was great and beautiful and so distracting that it made even pretending to work impossibility.

Francis figured it would ease up if he got to know Arthur better.

Again, great in theory but in order to test that he’d actually have to get to know Arthur. Which was proving to be exceedingly problematic.

Of course he wanted to talk to him. He really wanted to talk to him but... what in the world would they talk about?

The only people he really did speak to frequently were Antonio and Gilbert, and they just joked around in a manner Francis could practically guarantee Arthur wouldn’t appreciate. Sure he talked to people around this firm but he never actually wanted to know them...

And then there was this frickin barbeque that Francis was holding.

He wished he wasn’t doing it.

He was glad he was.

It was supposed to be his way in with Arthur.

He already had a way in with Arthur and he wasn’t utilizing it, so what the hell was the point?

.

Arthur showed up promptly, making him one in the first wave of people to head to Francis’ backyard. Francis greeted him and smiled, showed him around, but more people were arriving and Francis had to play the gracious host.

There was food to be made as passed around, someone spilled a drink, everyone wanted music of a completely different genre and Francis kept losing him.

First he was off to the side engrossed in his salad, then he was engaged in small talk with one of the upper bosses, then he was beside the fence, small and alone, looking like he wanted to be anywhere but where he was.

Francis had been looking for him, but Belle had called him into a conversation and it was then that he caught him slipping from the door.

“Arthur!” Francis called halfway down his walkway as Arthur was barely a house away. Arthur turned, surprised.

“I’m glad you could make it.” It’s stupid but Francis had to say something.

“No it was...” Is Arthur’s voice scratchier than normal? “It was great.”

“I’m sorry I couldn’t talk to you more.”

“I’m sorry I’m leaving. Not,” Arthur stammered, “that I wasn’t enjoying myself, just I told my mother I would call and well...”

It’s such an oddly intimate conversation, even though they aren’t really talking about anything, Francis can feel the tension in the air, and he can see it in the faint blush on Arthur’s cheeks. God that man was adorable.

“Oh.”

“Mothers. They always wanna know what you’re up to, who you’re talking to—“

“Making sure you’re settling into a new city okay.”

“Yeah. Yeah that.”

“So, are you settling in okay?”

“Yeah it’s uh, well, slowly but surely.”

“Oh. That’s good.”

“Actually I was wondering... do you have a favourite library?”

“A favourite?”

“There is one by my house but it’d cramped and dank...”

“You’d want to go to the one off Main if there was a specific reference you were looking for, but if you’re just browsing, my favourite is just a few blocks from city central park.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, and its right next to a little cafe, which makes for a really pleasant afternoon.”

“Awesome. Thank You.”

“Yeah... See you around?”

“Yeah...”

.

Francis would’ve loved to have called up Antonio, going over what was said, gaining opinions, but the fact of the matter was they hadn’t really talked about anything. The only thing that made what little conversation they had mean anything was that goddamn tension.

Maybe Francis was misinterpreting it.

And if Gilbert heard, being the hypocrite he was, he’d laugh at Francis for getting so worked up over something so tiny. So Francis didn’t call anyone, even though he wanted to, and he didn’t draw back from the party, even though he could of, and if, at the end of the day, he fell asleep thinking of Arthur’s lips well then no one had to know but him.

.

“So how’d the barbeque go, man?” Gilbert yelled over the pounding music in the club.

“It was alright.” Francis  replied, feeling his words get lost as the DJ switched beats.

“Yeah, yeah, tell us Amigo! We know you were looking forward to it.”

“I said it was alright!” Francis snapped, sharper than he’d meant to as Antonio flinched. “Do we have to talk about this now?”

“No!” Gilbert yelled, “But now that I’ve got it on your mind, you’re not going to be able to forget about it, so we might as well go!”

“Aww please? I wanna dance!” Antonio whined, but at a sharp look from Gilbert he stopped resisting and followed the two of them outside.

Francis walked briskly, forcing the other two to run a bit to catch up with him. Gilbert waited until they had walked the three blocks to his apartment complex before speaking again.

“Seriously though... was it really that bad?”

Francis groaned.

“Not bad per say—“

“But just not what you were hoping for,” Antonio cut in.

“Yeah that.” Francis muttered as the elevator doors closed.

“So what actually happened?” Gilbert asked, after a tasteful amount of silence.

“Nothing! Nothing happened. It’s not like I was expecting anything else, so I’m not sure why I’m so disappointed it’s just...”

“You got your hopes up,” Antonio muttered.

The elevator doors hissed open and Francis could feel the Gilbert’s glare bouncing off Antonio. The three men were silent until they entered Gilbert’s home, and had the door safely locked behind them.

“Something else happened.”

“Nothing happened.”

“No something else happened.”

“Goddamnit Gil, stop being so perceptive!”

“I will when you stop trying to hide things from me.”

“I overheard a phone call.”

“To his girlfriend?” Antonio yelped.

“To his father,” Francis stressed. “He said that now that he was settled in he could start dating again, and there were a few pretty omegas within the same firm. Then he was all “of course I’d never consider a serious relationship with someone inside the company, but if I was looking for a night of fun...”

“Dang.” Gilbert mutters.

“Aww, I’m sorry,” Antonio pulled Francis into a hug.

“Double whammy.”

“Gilbert you are not helping.” Antonio snapped.

“Yeah geez, sorry man.” Gilbert corrected himself.

“Yeah yeah, I know I shouldn’t have gotten my hopes up. You can say I told you so now.”

“You’re right I could. But I won’t.” Gilbert responded.

“Are you gonna be okay?” Antonio asked.

“Maybe. It’s gonna suck, but I’m gonna try to get over him. God I should never have let myself get so attached.”

“Well you know what they say,” Gilbert remarked, “Better to have loved and lost than never loved at all.”

Which was all well and great Francis supposed, if you actually had a chance with the one you were smitten with... but then again this was Gilbert saying it. Gilbert with the harsh forceful exterior preventing people from knowing just how painful it was to live his life.

Was he really saying that even though Roderich and Elizaveta had gotten married he’d rather have known them and love them than to have never met them at all?

.

“God fucking dammmit!”

“Amen to that!” Gilbert yelled from inside the house. Francis rolled his eyes and pulled off his soaking wet shoes.

“How long have you been here?”

“A while! What’s up?”

“Somebody dropped the printer!”

“What!”

“Somebody dropped the printer!”

“That doesn’t make any more sense!”

“Would you just come over here so I don’t have to shout?”

“Ahh fine man,” Gilbert’s head pocked around the doorway. “Shit, what happened to you?”

“Oh you mean after some idiot dropped the printer and got toner on everything? Yeah a car drove through a puddle by me and sprayed me with muck. Plus the printer thing had a domino effect that made twelve separate reports late, and misplaced or destroyed endless stacks of files, and then someone broke the coffee machine.”

“Well that’s just shitastic, isn’t it?”

“Ugh. I’m so frickin hungry.”

“Look, you go shower, and I’ll make you something, k?”

“You? Volunteer to cook food?”

“I know, I know. I can’t guarantee it’ll be good, but I’ll be hot.”

“I’ll take my chances.”

“Alright man.”

“Thank you, Gilbert.”

“You’re—no! Don’t you dare think about hugging me when you’re covered in that muck! Augh! Get away! Get away!”

Francis returned to the kitchen some time later with his hair dripping, refreshed and drawn by the inviting smells of the simple pasta Gilbert had so helpfully made.

“You ready for Christmas?” Francis asked, after a few bites.

“Shit man, it’s still technically November, I’m not thinking about it.”

“Hey, when’s your brother’s wedding?”

“Not til May. Fucking romantics.”

“I’d expect no different from Ludwig.”

“Why? He’s not one of those ‘ahh perfect summer wedding’ types.”

“He’s marrying Feli.”

“You have a point.”

“Plus the perfect wedding month is June. Or July.”

“You are such a girl.”

“I’d take offence, but I happen to like girls.”

Gilbert shot him an unimpressed look over the table, before pulling out his cell phone.

“What is it?” Francis asked, trying to keep his attention off the bland pasta.

“Figured out where Antonio is.”

“With Lovino, obviously.”

“Well duh, but you won’t believe what they’re doing this time.”

“Making googly faces over organic bananas?” Francis guessed.

“Ice skating. With hot chocolate.”

“A spontaneous meeting leads to the third most clichéd date ever. Typical Toni.”

“What the hell is he thinking? Roma’s gonna flip his shit!”

“His train of thought probably went ‘omg Lovi! Omg skating! Best times!”

Gilbert glared. “He’s not that much of an idiot.”

“Around Lovino he is.”

“Dammit. You’re right. Do we need to go save him?”

“It’s been months since the last incident. Let them have fun for once.”

Gilbert chuckled slowly, and shook his head.

“Do you want to talk about why you actually came here?” Francis asked.

“No. Forget I even said anything.”

“Knowing me, why would you even assume it was a good idea to say that?”

“I don’t want to talk about it.”

“But you will anyway. You aren’t complaining, so the event went reasonably well, which could mean many different things given the company.” Francis paused, giving time for Gilbert to speak if he wanted. “Sooo... how are they?”

Gilbert glared, and Francis glared right back, and eventually he relented.

“Elizaveta’s fine, but she hates her job selling shoes. There is some talk of Roderich being moved upstate to conduct an orchestra, but he really doesn’t want to go. He’s always been happier playing, and Eli doesn’t want to move.” A long sigh. “The movie was fine and afterwards was...”

“Was what?” Francis prompted.

“Look, their marriage was never built on super stable grounds. It’s not like they don’t like each other, but they were never the perfect couple. There’s lots of tension going on. They arrived and Eli was flirting with me a lot more that she should have been, and Roderich just seemed so distant... but afterwards we were talking and they both just came alive.”

“What?”

“Roderich was cracking jokes, Francis. Damn funny ones at that too.”

“And you actually had a really entertaining evening. I can see the problem.”

“That’s just it! It’s not like it’s a problem problem, but it’s just—“

“It would be easier if you could only want to be friends.”

“Yeah. Yeah that. Look my life stinks, Toni’s life stinks, and yours kinda does to. But for what it’s worth, I’m sorry nothing’s happening with Arthur.”

“It’s not like anything could have happened, Gilbert. And it’s been a month and a half now. If something was gonna happed, it would have happened by now.”

“I know. But I still feel bad.”

“So do we all, Gilbert. So do we all.”


	8. Chapter 7

The romance book Francis had picked up smelled like blue cheese, and as interesting as the book proclaimed itself to be, the smell was far too disconcerting to actually continue reading it. With a sigh Francis stood, dropping the book onto the returns cart and headed back into the stacks. He supposed it was time to check out World War Z like Gilbert kept insisting he should, but he hadn’t been motivated to read about zombies recently. Still he had promised, and eventually Gilbert would drop it and then just harbor more hidden disappointment.

It was an action book right? He should probably look it up rather than wandering the stacks trying to find it.

Francis eventually did find it, and did the insensible thing of trying to read the back while wandering back to the seating area and thus did not see a similar figure emerging from the mystery section with a stack of books under an arm.

The collision was minimalistic, only two books meeting the floor and neither of them being damaged, but as Francis reassured his grip on his book and rubbed his sore elbow it occurred to him that he knew that scent...

Oh god. Out of all the people he could have bumped into, why did it have to be him?

“So sorry, Francis, I didn’t see you, I was...” Arthur waved a deep blue book, his finger about halfway through, “notably distracted.”

“Its fine, I was distracted too, the fault is equally mine.”

Damn this was so awkward.

“You’re reading World War Z?” Arthur asked after a moment.

“Yeah, it was recommended to me by a friend.”

“It’s a good book.”

Francis shuffled his feet, torn between coming up with some excuse to leave, or something better to talk about. Unsure what he wanted his mind was annoyingly blank, refusing to help him end the awkwardness.

“You come here often?”

“Not as much as I’d like to, but often enough. You?”

“First time but,” Arthur presented the stack of books, “yeah I’ll be back.”

“You’ll have to tell me how that goes.”

“Yeah. Yeah I will. Nice seeing you, Francis.”

He started walking, and Francis headed into the mystery section just because he didn’t want to go the same way Arthur was, and then spent a few minutes trying to calm his frantic breathing. It was just a random encounter in the library, and it didn’t mean anything at all.

.

Clearly it wasn’t just a random encounter though, because the next time Francis was there, he saw Arthur from a distance, wandering from fantasy to sci-fi. And two times after that, they ended up sitting across from each other reading different books. And so what if Francis started going to the library more often if it made it more likely to catch a sight of Arthur, because the man never had stopped being attractive and sometimes when he bent to look at the low shelves you got a really nice look at his ass...

But Arthur was different at the library.

And Francis knew this because the second time they ended up near each other reading books, he’d dared to ask if Arthur knew where the company Christmas party was going to be, and if he thought he was going.

Arthur didn’t, but he thought he might be, given that he didn’t have anything else to do.

Francis had asked if there was anyone he’d rather spend his time with, and friends with traditions of something, and Arthur suddenly looked sheepish, and Francis felt suddenly guilty for pointing out that despite living here for months, Arthur still didn’t have any friends.

Or friends that he wanted to spend December twenty second with, anyways.

But Francis had shrugged and continued, saying he’d be there before talking about his actual Christmas plans with Gilbert and Antonio, like they’d done for years, and Arthur talked briefly about what Christmas had been like back in England.

And the next time Francis dropped into a chair beside him, rather than across, and Arthur said they were thinking of commandeering someone’s house instead of having the party in one of the upper boardrooms, and then they managed to actually talk.

Like actual conversation, with words, about things that actually mattered.

Sure it was just about books, but it was a really long and involved conversation. Francis read books for the characters, interested in people and how they interacted, where Arthur was more concerned with having an interesting plot with twists and turns and world building, they ended up talking about what was better. More necessary.

And then books that they had read that had a good balance of both.

Francis found himself reading more than he usually would, just to get an experience of Arthur’s world. And sometimes he loved them and sometimes he hated them, but they all somehow made him feel more connected to Arthur.

And eventually the conversation strayed away from books.

Francis learned that Arthur considered himself to be the world’s worst cook, and that when he was younger he was absolutely obsessed with faeries, and still occasionally wrote stories about them.

In return Francis told him about his childhood interest for graphic novels, and how he’d been fascinated by narrating through art, and how he’d drawn up a few. How he was a fabulous cook, how learning to master the kitchen had swamped an entire year of his life, and on the flipside, the time he and Antonio had tried to assemble an IKEA shelf, and failed so horribly that Gilbert spent fifteen minutes laughing at them before he’d calmed down enough to help.

Arthur had laughed, and Francis felt warm inside and began to feel like maybe this was okay. This friendship without pressing emotional intimacy was good, and Arthur was funny, and Francis could get over his crush and then they would be friends. Good friends, and colleagues.

And sure Arthur never stopped being attractive and never stopped smelling great, but he didn’t yearn for his touch so much anymore, and he got used to not breathing as deeply as he could have.

He could be friends with an alpha and it would all be fine.

.

This was not fine. This was not anywhere near fine.

It was just the stupid company Christmas party Arthur was not supposed to be distractingly attractive.

He was usually all formal at work, and all casual at the library, but now he was deliciously hovering on the edge between them, with tight dark jeans, white shirt and deep green vest, he seemed to ooze confidence and style into the room.

Francis shifted awkwardly on his feet, torn between staring and looking anywhere else.

God sometimes he hated being beta. Seriously on anyone else bizarre hormonal responses would seem, well not normal, but explainable, but betas were known for their subtle scent cues, and Francis felt anything but subtle. It didn’t even matter that focusing on scent cues was considered rather impolite unless among family, because if someone even got a whiff then it would all make sense and then everyone would _see_.

He should have listened to Gilbert more. This was going to end in disaster.

He really should just leave, but Arthur caught his eye, making small talk with Talbot and Barnes, and gave a short wave. It would be rude to disappear without saying hello, wouldn’t it?

Then Bella had grabbed his hand and pulled him into another room where there was jazz music and people dancing, and suddenly Francis was focusing on not tripping over his feet and waking his long rusty dance skills.

Some time and several glasses of champagne later, Francis found Arthur doing a good impression of a wallflower in one of the larger rooms

Had he ever taken the time to admire the green of Arthur’s eyes before? Clearly the alcohol had affected him more than he thought it would if this was how he was thinking...

“Hey,” the alpha greeted.

“Hey. Whatcha doin over here?”

“Oh I dunno. I’ve never really been that much of a party person.”

“You don’t say.”

Arthur shot him a look to say that his sarcasm was unappreciated, but Francis could see the curl of his mouth telling him otherwise.

“Is this what the company parties are usually like?”

“Ehh sometimes. It depends. Usually they’re a bit more formal, but sometimes they get really wild.”

“Define wild”

“Uhm... well there are a lot more drunk people, more dancing, more broken pieces of furniture, but unfortunately the level of politics involved is relatively constant.”

“Damn. It’s the politics I hate most about these things.”

“Doesn’t everyone?”

“Mr Winters doesn’t.”

Francis couldn’t help smile at that. “He’s an exception. There’s a rumour running around that he isn’t even human, you know? Sort of like a Russian vampire, bitter, ageless and filled with suck.”

That earned him a startled laugh, and Francis’ own amusement at the joke was suddenly smothered by the warm rosy tint in Arthur’s cheeks as he laughed. God he was gorgeous...

The burning desire to reach out and touch was unsurprising and yet so startling that Francis had to abruptly pull away, which was undoubtedly what startled the drunken woman behind him. She attempted to move around him, stumbled, and all but hurled the contents of her wine glass in all over the shocked alpha.

“Oh my gosh I am so sorry,” she proclaimed, while her friend giggled, “you’re so wet,”

“I am so so sorry,” the first girl said again.

“It’s fine, accidents happen,” Arthur’s voice was kind, but filled with an alpha power he hadn’t bothered to use earlier, and it made Francis weak at the knees. “Though maybe you should take your friend home.”

“Oh,” she said, as if she’d only just noticed her friend giggling on her shoulder. “Of course. So sorry.” Then she hurried away to complete the requests of the alpha.

“You should wash that out,” Francis said after a moment, “otherwise it’ll stain.”

“You’re probably right,” Arthur groaned, and Francis led him out of the room and down the hallway where he recalled seeing a washroom earlier.

Somewhere in the back of Francis’ mind he was aware of exactly what was going to happen, and yet Arthur stripping to wash out his shirt was somehow unprecedented.

He just seemed so goddamn casual about it, you know?

Sure Francis himself wasn’t _uncomfortable_ in his body, he liked how he looked, but he probably would have thought twice before pulling off his shirt in front of Arthur of all people... But Arthur was alpha, raised to be comfortable and dominant wherever, in whatever, and Francis was beta there shouldn’t be any risk of anything sexual going on between them...

Francis burned, cursing himself for once again somehow managing to get his hopes up but that was all swept away when Arthur shifted his stance, and the hollow glow in the washroom illuminated his figure.

He wasn’t as muscular as Francis dreamed he’d be, but somehow that made it all better, his thin frame and subtle muscle being all it took to dominate the space was...

And then there was too much saliva in his mouth and he had to swallow.

He must have made some kind of noise because suddenly Arthur’s eyes were on him, and Francis was drowning. Those eyes seemed to pour lust down his spine where it settled in his stomach and between his legs. Then the smallest of smiles appeared on Arthur’s face and suddenly it felt like weeks ago, like that bizarrely intimate moment they had shared after Francis’ barbeque.

He felt as if Arthur could see right through the masks he wore, to the man and he desire within. Francis was stripped naked and bare, even though Arthur was the one with his shirt off.

It was beautiful and terrifying.

And suddenly Francis realised that he was standing in someone’s house ogling an alpha, and sure beta scent cues were subtler, but sooner or later they would make an appearance and someone would notice them.

Hell, if Arthur realised, and he was the one who reported him...

Oh god no.

“Yeah okay,” Francis said awkwardly. “I need to head now, so...” He trailed off, moving to the doorway.

“See you around.” Arthur didn’t sound disgusted, or disappointed, and he wasn’t overjoyed, but he wasn’t neutral either. It was like that small smile, just a hint of emotion that was so incredibly telling, but Francis couldn’t discern what it meant.

“Yeah,” Francis didn’t bother to hide the sincerity that coloured his voice. Then he drifted, and was gone.


	9. Chapter 8

_“Hey, Gilbert, It’s me, Elizaveta. Sorry to call so early but I was on my way to work so... I just wanted to say I really enjoyed seeing you again, and was wondering if we could schedule some time together. Except without Roderich. Don’t get me wrong, I love my husband it’s just... I miss you. Sorry, I’m all—just... urgh. Call me when you get this, okay?”_

.

“Lovi’s in love with me.”

“What?”

“Really?”

“Yes.”

“Did he say so?”

“Not in so many words, but... it was obviously implied.”

“Toni, I... I don’t know what to say.”

“Shit,” Gilbert muttered, “god fucking damnit.”

“It’s great that you’re feelings are requited, but... what are you going to do now?”

“Please say you aren’t going to do anything,” Gilbert snapped, “Roma would throw you under the bus at the first opportunity he could.”

“Even if it meant sending his grandson to camp?!”

“Calm down guys,” Antonio interjected, “nothing’s going to happen between us. Lovi isn’t a risk taker, especially not about the people he loves. He wasn’t telling me to get us in a relationship, he just wanted me to know.”

“What did he say, exactly?” Gilbert asked.

_“I know you’re disappointed in Feli—“_

_“I’m not disappointed in Feli!”_

_“Then what’s going on with you? Come on, you can talk to me, why does his wedding bother you so much?”_

_“It’s not his wedding that bothers me it’s just...What Feli and Ludwig have is so special. Toni, I’d like to think what we share is every bit as precious, but they get to go around being happy in a way that we never will.”_

_“Lovi...”_

_“It’s not fair, Goddamnit! I don’t care about betas and omegas! I just want—“_

_“Shh, Lovi, I know. I know it’s unfair, but there is nothing we can do about it.”_

_“There are protests, you know. Movements for the changing of laws. Riots when the conditions of the camps in France were revealed.”_

_“I know, but getting involved with them will only add more scrutiny to our lives. It’s too early for those movements to have success. But you have me, Lovi. In every way that matters.”_

“He was... expressing frustration that the two of us could never be as happy as Feli and Ludwig because we can’t actually be together.”

“Oh.”

“Damn,” Gilbert cursed.

“You’re okay though, Toni?”

“I... I think I will be. It’s a painful path to walk, but I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

“Of course. Because you’re in love with him. If you were in love with a beta you might not think the same way.”

Francis ground his teeth in frustration, expecting outrage, but Antonio just shrugged.

“If I was in love with someone else, I wouldn’t be me.”

Francis sent a smile of satisfaction Toni’s way, as that effectively shut Gilbert’s mouth about the topic for an entire peaceful half hour.

.

_Hey, Gil, It’s me again. If you called, I’m sorry I missed it, but you know how this season is, so many family obligations. Oh who am I kidding; we both know whose being uncommunicative here. Please Gilbert. I just want to talk. Call me._

.

If anyone had asked, Francis wouldn’t have had solid answer to why he went out that night. Toni had been floating on the bizarre happiness that even though he and Lovino could never be, they were at least together in some sense. Gilbert had been more reserved than usual too, drawn back, when usually any development in Toni’s relationships prompted mass panic and lectures on how he couldn’t be involved, and to be careful of intimacy in public. Francis hadn’t wanted to pry though, Gilbert was usually private about his life, and if he was distancing himself this much then it must be something huge. He would tell when he was ready.

That knowledge didn’t keep Francis from feeling bizarrely lonely though.

And it was that bizarre longing from something intangible that pulled Francis from his cramped house, onto a subway, heading mindlessly towards downtown. But it wasn`t mindless. For whatever reason, there was never any question of which stop he was getting off at. And once he was off, the shrill night air pushed him in a singular direction. The streets were filled with chatting people, the holiday season still heavy in the air as the New Year hadn`t started, and yet the cheery lights only made him feel hollow.

So he was hollow and cold and bitter when he entered the club, but after standing in a corner for a few minutes, he realised this might be exactly what he needed. The dance music was loud and pounding, and only truly enticing after several drinks. The booze was shitty and watered down, but it allowed him enough of a kick to get him on the dance floor. It was awkward for a minute, and Francis figured this method of drowning his feelings might not work, but then the song changed, and suddenly Francis found the beat.

It was if someone had pulled a blindfold off, and finally allowed him to see. He relaxed to the pounding of the beat, the gyrating bodies around him, let loose and tried to concentrate on the scents. There were all kinds of smells here, cheep booze, slightly pricier booze, floor cleaner, sweat, and an overhanging musk of arousal. And it was all there, alpha, omega, even beta if you knew what to look for all pulsing together in the middle of this dance floor.

It was impossible to tell whom was attracted to whom, and at the end of the day everyone would go home smelling mildly of an orgy.

Here it was one hundred percent okay to be attracted to whomever he was attracted to, and no one would ever be the wiser.

Caught in the glorious cycle of sudden safety, Francis cast his eyes around the room, looking for attractive faces just too... be attracted. To let his instincts take over and relax for once. Hurm, there was a trio of cute brunettes, a gorgeous fem alpha at a booth monopolising the attention of several omegas, and there in the corner, oh damn he was hot.

Sleek black boots and leather gloves, hair spiked, with thick eyeliner outlining his eyes and—was that Arthur? It couldn’t be, he wouldn’t show up in a club, certainly not dressed like that, would he. But the more he looked the more convinced Francis became that yes, yes it was his friend, his boss over there, casually leaning against the wall decked out in leather.

There was a moment where Francis wondered if he should go over and say hello, or if he should move and try not to be seen, but that choice was taken away as he man suddenly looked up, and scanned the room until his eyes landed on Francis.

It was Arthur. And his eyes were piercing, freezing Francis’ feet to the dance floor as a predatory smirk slid up Arthur’s face. Arousal curled in his stomach as those sleek feet walked deliberately across the floor, straight to him, pulling him further onto the dance floor.

It should have been awkward, it was awkward, but Arthur was dancing, and there was still that damned smirk on his lips, and the dance floor was crowded so everyone was touching, meaning Arthur wouldn’t mind some extra contact, and he was suddenly done with being shy. No, now was his time to show off.

The beat changed again, slowing a bit, allowing Francis to use all the grace he possessed, and he felt the moment Arthur’s scent became interested like a punch. God he smelled good, and some of his longing much have shown on his face, because then Arthur’s hands were all over him. He must have grabbed his ass at least twice, and Francis was fairly certain he had done the same, but he couldn’t be sure because oh god those muscles.

It felt so good to finally be able to run his fingers over that pristine chest, the chords tensing and relaxing as his fingers danced along his arms.

Arthur’s eyes met his, and though it was hard to really see in the club lights, Francis thought his pupils looked larger than normal. The smirk was back, and then Arthur licked his lips, which sent a shiver through Francis’ spine, and god, the arousal in the air just increased a notch.

Francis had to tear his eyes away to look around, because they weren’t being subtle, surely someone was noticing their strange behaviour, but no one’s eyes were on them. The trio of omegas was into each other, the two grinding alphas were lost to the world, the clump of betas had been breached by two alphas and no one cared. No one was watching, at all.

Francis turned back to Arthur with a genuine smile on his face, Arthur pulled their bodies closer, and it was glorious. The heat, the smell, the pulsing beat, it was everything that Francis wanted, and yet not enough. The beat sped up again, and everything was hotter, harder, Francis felt tension increasing inside him waiting to snap, though he had no idea what that would mean when it did.

Arthur leaned forward, his breath was in Francis’ ear, and that was enough to send another sharp spike of want surging through him. Arthur groaned, and pulled away, kept a tight grip on Francis’ arm as they pulled from the dance floor, not even getting a look from the bartender as they stumbled out the back door. Francis didn’t know where they were going, but there was this tightly wound thing in his chest ready to explode, and Arthur’s piercing eyes were for him and him alone, and he was helpless to do anything but follow.

They ended up in an ally, Francis pressed against the cold brick, Arthur’s leg between his thighs.

“Is this what you want?” the alpha had whispered.

“Fuck...”

“Is this what you want from me?”

“God yes.”

Then Arthur had kissed him, and Francis’ world was obliterated by the sensation of Arthur’s tongue in his mouth.

.

“Instead of talking about what we can’t do, let’s talk about what we can.”

Two days later saw Francis in Arthur’s apartment (his actual apartment, his smell was everywhere, and it was amazing), sharing a pizza.

“We can’t have sex,” Francis blurted out, then corrected, “I mean it’s not like its physically impossible, but Gilbert would literally murder me if I put myself in harm’s way like that.”

“Unfortunately, I’d have to agree. I’m under high scrutiny from the Board of Directors right now, and it is a fairly high risk.”

“And that doesn’t... bother you?”

“Of course it bothers me; I don’t particularly appreciate third parties dictating my sex life. But in regards to you, not at all.”

“But you’d still want to date me, even if we couldn’t have sex? Or even kiss?”

“That was what I just said, wasn’t it?”

It wasn’t perfect, Francis knew this. He was still ridiculously attracted to this alpha; there would still be copious amounts of unresolved sexual tension, awkward pauses, and staring. But now he had something.

There was no barrier for emotional intimacy, love wasn’t illegal, no matter how they tried to make it. As long as they didn’t touch each other, there would never be any proof, and neither of them could get sent to the rehabilitation centres.

Arthur lifted his wine glass, and Francis his, and they committed themselves to each other, and a life with the running gag that they were only friends.

.

“What do you want?” Gilbert’s voice echoed in the empty field.

“I wanted to talk to you,” Elizaveta was nervous, she couldn’t keep still.

“So you keep saying,” Gilbert noted.

“Look, Roderich and I aren’t working out.”

“You want to tell me something new princess?”

“You want to know why?” she snapped. Gilbert noted the aggression, the tense line of the shoulders, and decided it was best to remain silent. “He likes someone else, Gilbert. He’s always liked someone else.”

“Okay...”

“And I like someone else too.”

“Not sure where you are going with this, but there are surely better people to recite your relationship drama’s to, right?”

“Would you hold still for a goddamn minute and let me finish?”

Gilbert slowly drew his hands from his pockets, and tried to force some of the tension to leave his body. It didn’t work for the most part, but the effort seemed to calm Eli.

“It’s the same person, you know? That one that Roderich and I are infatuated with, who’s tearing apart our marriage and he doesn’t have to be there to do it.”

Shit, Gilbert swallowed hard. He had an idea of where it was going.

“We were thinking of getting a divorce you know, because it just wasn’t working, but then we went to that movie with you.” Eli was slowly advancing on him now. Gilbert took a few steps back, but he felt like such a coward, running from the beautiful spectre that haunted his dreams.

“It made things easier, you know, if only for a little while.”

“I can’t do what you ask!” Gilbert finally snapped.

“You don’t understand—“

“I won’t be a bandage for your broken marriage!”

“Gil—“

Then she was reaching, pushing up on her toes so she could kiss him, and Gilbert let her. He stayed stone still as Eli desperately pressed her lips against his, hard stone sinking in his chest. No matter how much he wanted this, how many he times he dreamed, it was never going to happen, could never happen. He would only be hurt in the long run, in addition to putting Eli and Roderich in danger which was unacceptable. Absolutely unacceptable.

He let Eli kiss, until she pulled away, frantically searching his eyes for some kind of acceptance. He let a tender smile curve his lips, as he reached to brush away a single strand of hair. Eli’s eyes were full of such hope, and they were going to be so crushed.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered, “but this has to be goodbye.”

“Gilbert, please!” she called as he turned away.

“Don’t call me anymore. I don’t want to see you.”

And then he was gone, crossing the long forgotten train tracks, and entering his car where he had abandoned it. An agonised howl lit up the night, and Gilbert focused on driving, and trying to make himself numb.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annnd now we're caught up with FFN. Yay?
> 
> This story should update pretty quickly. Key work, should.


	10. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gilbert is annoying. Arthur meets Antonio, which goes as well as one might expect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My beta has broken her computer, so for now it's me editing these things to the best of my ability, which is lacking on that front. I do my best, but sometimes I shift tenses while writing and don't catch it in time.
> 
> Mistakes are my fault, but do not blame me!

“He what?!” Gilbert exploded.

“Oh my gosh, that’s so adorable!” Antonio squealed.

“No no no, and a bit more no. You tell me Francis, tell me I heard you wrong.”

“Ahh it’s so romantic,”

“Shut up, Toni!”

“I don’t know what else to tell you Gilbert. It was a onetime thing that isn’t happening again, but it did happen.”

“Urgh, how could you be so stupid!”

“He kissed me, Gilbert! It was his idea, he took that risk!”

“Oh and I’m supposed to believe that it’s never going to happen again?”

“We agreed—“

“We agreed! Fat lot that’s gonna do, might as well be fucking for the whole wide world to see!”

“Gilbert!” Antonio gasped.

“And what’s gonna happen afterwards eh? What’s gonna happen to you when you’re dragged off to a ‘rehabilitation centre’? You think you’re gonna come back the same after that? You think you’re gonna be okay after you get raped and beaten, and they tear into you with knives to try and figure out what’s wrong with you?”

“Gilbert Frederich Beilschmidt,” Antonio’s voice was harsh and cold, “If you do not shut your mouth this instant I will remove it from your face.”

Gilbert frowned, looking between his two friends, Francis looking terrified and guilty, a bold contrast from the harsh stony glare and aura of disapproval that emanated from Antonio.

“I’m done with this shit,” Gilbert muttered, and stormed from the room.

“Francis, Francis, it’s okay.” Antonio crooned, as the other man started to cry, “Gilbert has been angrier lately, you know he has. It’s not your fault. I think it’s great that you finally have someone in your life who can accept you and the restrictions you have to live with.”

“You really think that?” Francis croaked.

“Of course I do. And for what it’s worth, I’m proud of you. Don’t let Gilbert’s words get in the way, okay. I mean obviously you have to be cautious, but don’t let him ruin love.”

“I won’t. At least I’ll try not to. I already knew pretty much exactly what he was gonna say when I brought the topic up so...”

“Mmh. So, your new boyfriend... When do I get to meet him?”

.

Somehow, sitting in the office had become fun. Francis had thought it would be stressful, trying to balance his usual presence with growing attraction, as well as the actual work he had to do.  He thought he’d be stressed, constantly thinking about what his scent was doing and how was it usually, and did he seem any different to anyone?

But Arthur had walked in on the first day and smiled at Francis, neither impersonal nor too intimate, and Francis had just... relaxed. Arthur had been on the phone all morning, and after the third time Francis had to spend twenty minutes digging just to find relevant paperwork, he decided to just fuck it and reorganise the filing cabinet.

Arthur yanked open his door to find Francis surrounded by stacks of papers shuffling a few things around. He took stock of the array and frowned, and for a moment Francis thought he was going to voice his disapproval on wasting company time, but then he sat down and started straightening Francis’ loose piles into neat stacks. Francis had burst out laughing because it was such an Arthur thing to do, which was even more hilarious when Arthur turned a disapproving scowl on him for the offence.

They walked across the street to grab sandwiches together, fully entangled in a debate between true alphabetisation and organisation by subject. Arthur was firm in his belief that alphabetisation was the only way to go, but Francis argued that since he was the one who would be digging through the filing cabinets, his opinion mattered more, and he would rather have like concepts together in one place.

They did not get a single bizarre look or sideways glance, Francis realised, as he munched his sandwich on the way back. He’d been so worried about flagging suspicious behaviours that he forgot people were friends. Alphas and betas worked together, ate together, roomed with each other without anyone assuming they were inclined to fuck each other senseless. It wasn’t even like they were anything else at work, Francis was Arthur’s single direct subordinate at work, it would make sense that they got to know each other. The higher-ups were probably glad of it too, because Arthur was proving to be a valuable employee despite his considerable lack of social skills. Befriending Francis probably signaled his getting to know more people with an additional layer of intimacy, but Francis wasn’t worried.

It became almost like a secret inside joke. Francis continued to gossip with his fellow secretaries, and Arthur started having casual conversations with other people in the engineering department, and Francis just felt giddy.

They were fooling them. They were fooling all of them.

They were good friends at home, and good friends at work, the only differences were the conversations they had. Work was casual time, nothing more serious ever came up than the next important meeting, and Francis loved it because it allowed him to see a playful side of Arthur, who was very open in his delight for sarcastic wit.

But it was even better when they were at home, just hanging out, always a respected distance between them. And though Arthur never stopped being burningly attractive, Francis didn’t feel a burning desire to cross that no man’s land. They talked then, truly talked, Arthur revealing to be quite the romantic, always interested in Francis’ personal life without being nosy or pushy, and Francis tried to be the same, even if he didn’t think he performed that well all the time.

Arthur spoke nicely of his aunt, and on the occasion of his mother, but his father had never been mentioned. Francis hadn’t asked beyond the first casual question, and he could tell by the way Arthur’s expression darkened that there was something off about his family he’d rather not talk about. It was probably dark and painful, and though Francis was curious and felt a burning desire to help, he accepted what Arthur gave him which was so much more than he gave anyone else.

So Francis was calm when Arthur politely rejected the advances of shy omegas that approached him the few times they were out together on a weekend, and managed to stay relatively unjealous when his work friends discussed the possibilities of hookups between Arthur and omegas they suspected had crushes on him.

Francis wasn’t worried, because Arthur was his. They were committed.

He’d promised.

.

“How do you feel about going to the farmers market this Saturday?” Francis asked, on a Thursday evening, as he stir-fried vegetables in Arthur’s kitchen.

“It’s January, Francis. I thought farmers markets only did fresh vegetables, and things.”

“Oh, you’d be surprised.”

“Well I have no other plans, so why not? Any particular reason you want to go?”

“Antonio’s been needling me about meeting you again, and I figured chance meetings were less suspicious than arranged ones.”

“Ahh the chance meeting without any chance whatsoever.”

“Chance enough.”

“And I suppose Gilbert still isn’t talking to you.”

“Well he’s finally answering my text’s, and Toni’s seen him twice, so that’s good, but he’s still royally pissed.”

“I’m sorry. This is the longest the three of you have gone without seeing each other in years, isn’t it?”

And this is why Francis adored Arthur. He hasn’t even met Toni, heard less about Gil, and still managed to understand how essential the three of them have been to each other. He understood what they mean to Francis.

“Not your fault,” Francis muttered, “Gilbert was being super pissey lately anyway, it may do him some good to spend time on his own.”

“Maybe, maybe not. But if he’s making efforts not to completely isolate himself, then he’s probably making progress.”

Arthur didn’t say everything was going to be okay. Arthur didn’t say his friendship will go back to the way it was. He didn’t tell calming fallacies, and he wasn’t harsh either. What he said feels like the friendliest version of the truth. It feels nice and warm to finally have a friendly version of truth rather than being stuck looking at the bleak vision his future posed.

Francis let his adoration sink into his smile, and Arthur responded with similar warmth.

“What time Saturday do we want to meet?” the alpha asked.

.

“Oh my gosh, you must be Arthur!” Antonio greeted in the middle of a crowded street. Arthur was flustered by the sudden hug and Francis had to hide his smile over the man’s awkwardness, which he probably didn’t do very well. It had been a long time since he was this amused over Antonio’s lack of personal space.

“You must be Antonio,” Arthur responded, after they broke apart.

“Oh, so Francis has talked about me, has he?” Toni added a touch of playfulness to his voice.

“Only about seventeen times every time we meet so,” Arthur shot back, easily enough and Francis felt himself relax just a little bit.

“Seventeen? Augh, you wound me!” Francis over exaggerated a hand to his forehead.

“Tch. Nice going,” Toni rammed his elbow into Arthur’s side.

“You started it!” Arthur sounded scandalised, and Francis laughed as relief washed through him. It hadn’t really occurred to him until he planned his meeting about how worried he was that these two sides of his life would not mesh together. It wasn’t as if he needed Antonio’s approval of Arthur, or Arthur’s approval of Toni, but he liked both of them and he wanted them to get along.

Arthur could be damned intimate once you got to know him, but Francis had seen huge amounts of awkwardness when trying to talk to new people, and the more stressed he was about making a good impression on Toni the more likely he’d be to trip up his own tongue. Antonio just had this way of being easily sociable though, calmly relaxing those around him, and he’d lured Arthur into banter so easily, because Arthur had been willing and eager to be lured.

Arthur wasn’t trying to be the perfect formal boyfriend, he was trying to be good company. Antonio wasn’t trying to play the hard to impress friend, he was trying to get everyone to open up, relax, and be happy.

God the next time he was alone with either of them they were getting huge enormous hugs.

“Feli, entertain Francis for a bit, I need to speak to Arthur. Alone.”

“Aww come on, Toni, do you really need to—“

“It’s alright Francis I don’t mind.”

“See, he doesn’t mind. It’ll be fine, we’ll be back in a bit.”

Francis groaned, and Toni shot him an unapologetic smirk, as Feli latched on to him with his signature hug that could probably strangle a bear.

“Ve, Francis! It’s good to see you, it’s been a while, hasn’t it?”

Francis nodded his agreement as Feli started on his rambling explanation of the parts of his wedding that had been decided since he last saw Francis. And sure Francis was nervous about which questions Toni was grilling Arthur with, and how he would respond, but he trusted both of them, and they’d seemed to be getting along. Plus he hadn’t seen Feli in ages, and he did genuinely like the man, and was actually interested in how the wedding was coming along, so he allowed himself to be distracted and enjoy the company as Toni dragged Arthur into Feli’s tent,

Arthur and Antonio returned, mutual looks of appreciation on their faces so nothing could have gone that badly, and rejoined the conversation like they hadn’t left.

Arthur asked how they knew Feli and Francis explained, “Feli is Lovi’s brother and Lovi is Toni’s...” and here was the problem. Did Feli know about his brother’s relationship? Was Antonio comfortable with Arthur knowing about his?

“Lovi’s omega,” Antonio clarified. “We’re like you two.”

And it was so honest, so simple. Francis saw Feli’s eyes light up when he realised him and Arthur were actually a couple, and Arthur’s small smile became warmer. Francis must have looked shocked because Toni shrugged.

“We’re all sworn to secrecy anyway. Might as well have some honesty between us.”

“Amen to that,” Arthur muttered.

“Aye,” Feli added.

“Gilbert would tell us we’re idiots for discussing this in public.”

“Gilbert isn’t here though,” Feli pointed out.

“Come on, Francis look around you!” Antonio called. Francis did, and he saw numerous stalls filled with canned goods, baking, textiles and jewelry, people bustling around, lingering where things caught there interest, all with perfectly good ears capable of reporting suspicions on them. “There are hundreds of people here, and absolutely none of them give a fuck about us!”

His loud words gained attention, but the few heads that looked up gained amused smiles before returning to their browsing. Antonio was right. No one was paying attention to them.

“Being paranoid that someone may find you out is a good survival skill,” Arthur commented, “but you could do with examining your surroundings more.”

Francis punched him in the shoulder, and Arthur laughed, and Francis let the backs of their hands brush together once he’d pulled his arm back. It was just a small little thing, barely noticeable, but the glorious smile it got him caused a small spark of warmth to explode inside his heart.

.

“Mr. Kirkland, thank you for being able to meet with us on such short notice.”

“Of course, Mr. Talbot. I don’t think I could perform the job you require of me if I were not a little flexible.”

“That’s good to hear,” said Lensherr, though the lack of enthusiasm in his voice prominent, “because something’s come up.”

“It’s not serious,” Barnes added, “because the rumours are false. However several key figures are convinced of their validity, and keeping them quiet is proving to be quite the challenge.”

“I’m unaware of any rumours,” Arthur began, “I was under the opinion that the American Branch had been rather well behaved as of late.”

“And so it has,” Winters said dryly. “It is not us that is taking heat but rather the Head Office, in Russia.”

“Mr. Kirkland, you have to understand—“ Barnes began.

“The Head Office is the beating heart of our organisation. Bad business for it means bad business for us all,” Talbot completed.

“We are doing everything in our power to ensure that the rumours are stopped at their source, but if that route fails, we will need a distraction,” Lensherr stated.

“And what better place than America, where every minor scandal is cross examined and extrapolated enough that it overplays the actual news,” Winters commented.

“If necessary, you want me to pull the heat off Head Office by causing a highly publicised distraction,” Arthur realised.

“Mr. Kirkland, if you are uncomfortable—“ Barnes hesitated.

“Gentlemen, relax. As I stated earlier, I couldn’t have this position without my willingness to be flexible, and I am ready to do whatever the company needs to keep running at maximum efficiency.”

“I trust you won’t need help brainstorming possible scandal ideas,” Lensherr commented, a touch of dry humour colouring his tone.

“Oh,” Arthur breathed, “I have a few ideas.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GAAAAHHHH I GAVE MYSELF A DEADLINE FOR THIS STORY WHY DID I DO THAT GOD THERE IS NO TIME.


	11. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are distinctly unfun in the workplace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just as a general warning, there is a character with PTSD and that becomes very obvious in this chapter.
> 
> Mistakes are my fault, but do not blame me!

Francis groaned as he walked downstairs, the wafting scent confirming what the commotion was. It was always unfortunate when someone slipped into heat in public, it wreaked havoc on the omega systems having so many people and scents around when they were so sensitive, but everyone always made such a huge deal about it. Yes omegas went into heat, it was a natural if semi annoying process that happened frequently, and yes the scent they produced aroused alphas. There was no need to treat that natural process as such a scandal, or to force such strict rules upon the alphas. Obviously consent was an important issue, if an omega unwittingly fell into heat no alpha should be allowed to mate them, breed them, or even scent mark them. Still the scent was designed to arouse alphas; you’d think there would be fewer stigmas about being aroused in public. But no.

In other words, biology was hardwiring people to have sex, but sex was sacred and not to be enjoyed for the sake of enjoying it, so shun the need, shun it, shun it!

The social norm was so stupid.

Francis slid further left on the staircase and peered over heads to see a group of people surrounding a petit omega.

“Give her room, give her room!”

“She’s got an alpha, right? Anyone have their number?”

“She wasn’t due for another month, something must be wrong!”

“She’s going into shock!”

“Someone call an ambulance!”

Shit, it must be a medical emergency then. People scattered, several whipping out cell phones, frantically dialing, others having a loud argument over whether to leave her lying down, sit her up, or lay her on a table. An alpha burst in from the west, mindless with lust, followed by several colleagues who literally dragged him kicking and screaming from the room. There was pandemonium all around, but there was nothing Francis could do to ease the situation, so he figured it was best if he stayed out of the way.

“Francis, what’s going on, I heard shouting...” Arthur trailed off, stalling awkwardly on the stairs as the full effect of the scene hit him.

Francis had seen him around omegas in heat before. It was on Halloween, a scant two weeks after Arthur had arrived, and Ahren Tec had decided to be festive by organising a scavenger hunt (whose idea was that, Halloween scavenger hunt, several kinds of stupid). Francis had been with Arthur as a matter of convenience if nothing else, searching through a park when they had found him. He couldn’t have been more than fourteen, obviously scared out of his mind, looking like he had run from school. Francis had expected the alpha to perhaps scold the omega, or be possessive, but he kept his distance, and his voice calm as he coaxed the young man from the bush, and asked him where he lived.

He’d been a pure gentleman as he escorted the young one home, dark eyes keeping other alphas off, while maintaining the distance between himself and the omega. The young man’s mother looked so relieved to have her son returned to her in one piece, though she looked apprehensive about the alpha standing on her doorstep.

Arthur had been kind, reassuring her that he wanted nothing, and was just doing what any respectful citizen would have.

Arthur had been calm and not aroused in the slightest. Francis had heard that there were alphas like that, who could entirely keep their bodies from responding, but until that day he had never met one.

Francis smiled a bit as Arthur caught the full scene at work that day, confident that Arthur could handle it, and maybe even calm some of the panic.

But Arthur was not okay. Francis watched as the blood drained from his face, and he began swaying uncertainly on his feet.

“Oh... that’s what...” he sounded so distant.

“Arthur, are you okay?”

“No, not really, I just need to...” then he turned on his heels and all but bolted from the room.

Francis was torn between running after Arthur and staying where he was to make sure the omega was okay. He eventually decided to stay put, dissuading more people from walking down the stairs, and then helping right desks and doing basic scent bleaching once the paramedics pulled her out.

When he’d done all he felt he could, he decided it had been long enough and went to look for Arthur. He wasn’t anywhere in the building, but there was a light scent of panic in his office where he’d obviously stopped to grab his jacket.

Francis sprayed the scent remover a few times, uncertainty coiling in his gut.

What was going on?

Why was Arthur panicking?

.

“Arthur,” Francis breathed a sigh of relief when the other man picked up the phone.

“Hey Francis,” god he sounded awful. “Look, I’m sorry about what happened. Is the girl okay? Did they figure out what happened?”

“We haven’t had any word on that, but the paramedics got her out okay, so at least she’s in good hands.”

“Okay. That’s good.”

“Are you okay Arthur?”

“I’m alright, I think, or at least I’m going to be.”

“What happened, Arthur? Can you even talk about it?”

“I have... PTSD. Of sorts.”

“Of sorts?”

“The heat scent is one of my triggers.”

“But you were fine that day in the park—“

“He was male and that makes me... reminds me of something else. It’s just the female scent that gets to me like this.” There was a dark laugh from the other side of the phone, and Francis was curling and uncurling his fists, trying not to break something. His alpha had panicked, and was absolutely not okay, and Francis wanted to rip the face off of everyone responsible before pulling the man into his arms and never letting him go. “I’m usually better than this, it’s just it’s been so long... I’d forgotten what it felt like.”

“Can I come over?” Francis asked.

“No! It’s... you shouldn’t have to see me like this.”

“But do you want me there?”

“Yes,” Arthur whispered, and Francis felt his heart clench over how defeated he sounded for saying that.

“Then I’m coming over.”

“I... okay. Okay.”

Francis found Arthur wedged under his desk in his office, the entire room reeking of terror. He expected to have to coax him out of it, but as soon as Arthur registered his presence he leapt from his hiding place and clung to him like a lifeline.

Francis held him while he trembled, and rocked him when he eventually burst into tears, crooning and running a hand down his back until eventually the trembling stopped.

“Arthur?” Francis asked, tentatively, “Do you think you could eat some food?”

Arthur nodded but he seemed uncertain.

“Come on, let’s head to the kitchen, we’ll see what we can find.”

Again, an uncertain nod, but when Francis stood, Arthur followed, tucking himself into Francis’ side once they were in the hallway. A part of him had always assumed that it would be weird to comfort an alpha like this, especially one that seemed so powerful, but somehow it just felt right. It didn’t matter what Arthur was and what Francis was, the man that was currently curled into him as if afraid the pictures might leap off the walls and attack him was his, Goddamnit. Arthur was his, and Francis was going to take care of him.

Arthur climbed him like a tree while Francis made simple pasta, and Francis was disturbed by how light he felt. Alphas usually had more body mass, and to be light enough for Francis to carry for long periods could be unhealthy. Arthur, now doing his best to become a young koala, which Francis would find immensely cute if the situation were not so serious, seemed entirely focused on inhaling as much of his meagre scent as possible, so when the pasta was done, Francis had to coax him to come down.

Arthur was disinclined to sit at the table, and seemed potently disinterested in the bedroom as well, so Francis grabbed a few blankets and pulled Arthur beside him on the sofa.

Arthur started nibbling his pasta unprompted, so Francis pulled out his phone, no messages but there was an email from Ahren saying not to come in the next day. They thought all their employees deserved a day off, and were using the opportunity to thoroughly clean all the carpets, and wanted as few people in the building as possible.

“Can you stay with me, tonight?” Arthur asked cautiously. “Not to do anything, but to just... hold me?”

“I...” Gilbert would tell him not to. But he didn’t have anywhere to be tomorrow, there was enough time for the more intimate scent to fade, and Arthur needed him.

“Yes. I’ll stay.”

.

Arthur groaned when the cold air hit him as he left the tube station. Normally it didn’t bother him this much but after yesterday’s episode... well he wasn’t in peak condition. 

He wished Francis could have stayed for longer. It was great to sleep next to him, amazing to wake up and to feel his presence, though it would be so hard to refuse the temptation to do it again, but they had both agreed that their scents were too mingled, and they only got one day off work. They needed to separate and come into work smelling mostly like themselves.

It took him several minutes of wandering for him to find the store he was looking for, but when he wandered in he was greeted by a delightful wave of warmth.

“Good morning!” called an elderly woman, “is there anything I can help you with?”

“Oh, I don’t know. I was just feeling... nostalgic.”

“A sweetheart drag you into places like this?”

“My aunt. Coming to smell the candles was a treat when I was young.”

“Smart woman.”

“So tell me, what do you have in the way of tarot cards?”

Arthur left the store with a small package tucked under his arm, relieved to feel halfway back to himself. It had been quite a ways out of his way, but the trip was worth it just to have this feeling again. He’d forgotten just how much he liked the smell of scented candles.

He missed his aunt Linda for all that she was an old grouch who made him pay horrifically high rent.

The cold was sill biting, but Arthur felt like the time in the store had insulated him just a bit more, and it wasn’t so bad. Arthur smiled as he picked up his pace towards the tube station that would take him back to his apartment, which was disappointingly lacking in the amount Francis, though his pillows would still smell like him even though rolling in them would defeat the purpose of the separation today.

The thought of rolling in Francis’ scent may have made him blush more than was really necessary, so Arthur cast his eyes around to see if anyone was noting his behavior.

They were not, but there walking up the sidewalk towards him was someone who looked just like... no it couldn’t be.

But it did look rather like him, though Arthur really couldn’t tell because the man’s face was towards the ground. He looked up when a gust of wind swept through the streets, and then he and Arthur were gazing directly into each other’s eyes, and somehow Arthur knew the man was as floored by the recognition as he was.

“Arthur?”

“Matthew.”


	12. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashback Time!
> 
> How Arthur met Matthew

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: THERE ARE MENTIONS OF CHILD ABUSE OF THE SEXUAL NATURE. They are not detailed in any way, but it is an important part of this story. You have been warned.
> 
> This is all a flashback, and it is a bit longer than my usual, but I didn't want to split it up. I see Matthew around 12-13, and Arthur around 14-15 in this.
> 
> Mistakes are my fault, but do not blame me!

“Matthew? Come inside, it’s going to be dark soon!”

Matthew was dimly aware of the voice from the door of the house as he poked a firm patch of dirt with his stick.

“Okay Grandma!” he called, not even making an effort to turn to where he knew she was. She couldn’t see him from this angle, but that was okay. He didn’t really want to be observed.

It was a complicated problem, Matthew concluded, as he pounded the stick into the dirt and observed the vacant house. At the heart of the problem was his father, or his mother depending on how you looked at it but Matthew felt bad blaming her now that she was...

They’d never married, Matthews’s parents, his father caring deeply about his mother, but too drawn to the flashiness of other people, other omegas, to stay for long. It had never bothered Matthew; his mother had always been enough to make him happy.

The disease had moved quicker than most, they said.

She had gone in her sleep, at rest, they said.

He probably shouldn’t have been there to hear those things, but he’d always had a way of disappearing in a room full of people.

Matthew didn’t think he was grieving properly, the thought of his mother made him numb but nothing else and he wouldn’t have complained if his father had come to take him in. Or sent him into foster care.

But the man’s new mate took one look at him and declared him unfit as a playmate for her son from her first marriage, and his father had gotten this exasperated look on his face.

“His mother’s parents live up in Canada. He can stay with them until he gets his feet back under him,” his father had said and from there, there were no more discussions.

It had been the middle of July. He moved without a fuss.

The Grandparents were nice enough, though without any distinguishing features.

It was obvious they had stopped talking to their daughter long before she first got sick.

It had been a month and nothing had happened. Every day passed in the monotonous range of a boring summer, except that Matthew was far from bored. He was...

The house across the way had been vacant since he got there, and the Grandparents reported that it was usually empty. A moving van had pulled up yesterday, men in uniforms unloading the boxes into the house before driving away. Matthew had been parked outside since it happened, waiting to catch a sight of the new elusive neighbour.

His grandparents would be overjoyed that he was finally taking an interest in something. They would get on the phone and tell his father that his stupid son they didn’t want was finally getting over it and he could take him back now. Then Matthew would be living in the same house as that floofy b-word that was running his father’s life, and that was just no.

He sat out of sight from the door and picked at the ground with a stick until it really did get dark and he had to head in.

.

The new neighbour turned out to be some rich business man from England (the property was his sister’s but she hated the cold, and thus Canada on principle, and was hardly ever there) who was stuffy and on all accounts boring. He had a son though, awkward and gangly, probably a few years older than Matthew. He was short, barely half an inch taller than himself, Matthew figured, and wispy, as if his body hadn’t quite caught up to the alpha scent drifting off of him.

“He presented a month ago,” the father announced proudly to anyone who’d listen. “My boy is growing up to be a good strong alpha.”

The son looked vaguely annoyed with the treatment. He wandered inside to unpack hi stuff.

Matthew continued to pick at the dirt with a stick.

.

“My dad’s having a fight with my mum,” were the first words the son said to him, through the fence. “She’s right, and he’s an ass, but they’ve been fighting over things for a long time, so we’re over here now until things settle down a bit.”

There was silence for a bit, Matthew poking with his stick, and the other boy... picking grass, if the sounds were to be believed.

“They married?” Matthew finally had the courage to ask.

“Huh?”

“Your parents. Were they married?”

“Still are. Wish they weren’t.”

“Why?”

“They’re terrible for each other.”

“Oh.” Matthew couldn’t really think of a good response to that. He poked for a while longer but it had become a needless task now that he knew who lived in the house. “There’s a creak out back a ways, wanna see?”

.

Despite what anyone might say, the two of them were not fast friends. Arthur, Matthew eventually learned his name, was as solitary a creature as he was, and more often than not they found themselves occupying the same space silently, without learning anything about the other at all.

It was the school bus that really solidified it. It was a two hour bus ride into the city where the best of the near schools were, and absolutely everyone else from the village was an ass.

They didn’t exchange names till the fifth day of school, didn’t see each other in the hallways until the ninth. They shared no classes as Matthew was in middle school, and Arthur high school, but after the first two friendless weeks, they gave in and began eating lunch together.

Lunches molded to discussions on the bus, became sharing food and in jokes, and then somehow it was October and they were spending all of their free time together. It was calm, easy, good, accepting. Arthur didn’t push or pull, and sometimes Matthew bathed in just not being numb.

.

“Arthur.” Matthew’s voice was strong and impassive in his greeting when he found his friend curled up in the grass far behind their houses.

“Matthew.” Arthur sounded pained and fearful. Unusual for him, but then again Matthew wasn’t usually angry, so it was new territory all around.

“I’m mad at you.” Probably not the best to open with, but sometimes being blunt paid off.

“Oh god. Whatever I did I am sorry. I am so so sorry.”

“Whatever you— Arthur are you saying you really didn’t remember?”

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, can you please not—“

“We were supposed to go pain Mrs Galespi’s shed today to make up for breaking her window during the party.”

“Oh. Oh yeah.”

“Oh? Oh! That’s all you’ve got to say? You make me look like an utter fool for defending you in front of Bradley, and then what?”

“Matthew, shit, I’m sorry please just—“

“What were you thinking! What was so important that you completely forgot about our plans!”

Arthur was silent, twisting awkwardly in the grass.

“Well come on, tell me!” Matthew snapped. “I’m not leaving ‘til you do.”

Arthur curled up on himself even more, if that was even possible, and Matthew suddenly realised his friend looked like shit. Like ‘I just burst out of my house bawling my eyes out and collapsed in a felid’ kind of shit.

“It’s nothing, it’s stupid,” Arthur growled out, “You’re mad and I fucked up, and it’s okay, you don’t have to pretend to want to be around me anymore, just go home and leave me to...” Arthur trailed off when Matthew knelt in front of him and placed a hand o his shoulder.

“Arthur. Tell me what happened.”

“uhm... I kissed Zea at the party.”

“He’s the really cute beta right?”

“Yeah.”

“Okay. What does that have to do with anything.”

“My dad found out.”

“What? How!”

“I don’t know. But he knew, he always knows.”

“Arthur, what is your father doing. He isn’t sending you back to England, is he?”

“No its... he.... I... he said I had my priorities messed up.”

“Cause you like betas?”

“I don’t like betas!” Arthur screeched, “I like people! Alpha, beta, omega, male, female, I don’t care, and Zea was cute and funny and willing so I... He’s going to find a prostitute Matthew. An omega one. In heat. And he’s going to make me fuck her. And he’s going to keep doing it until he’s _fixed_ my priorities.”

“Oh my god, Arthur.”

“I know, I’m sorry, please don’t be mad.”

“God, I don’t give a shit about it, Arthur look at me. You need to tell someone.”

“I can’t.”

“It’s child abuse, Arthur, your father is trying to make you rape yourself, you can’t let his get away with this!”

“I have to, Matthew!”

“Why!”

“You know how this town is, this country, this world! I kissed the beta, I did it first, I committed a crime, and I deserve every fucked up thing that comes to me. I’d rather suffer my father’s sick punishment in silence, than have everyone judging me as a freak and a pervert.”

“But then he wins. You can’t let him win.”

“He isn’t going to break me, Matthew. After all, I’ve got you to help me out, right?”

“Always, Arthur. Always.”

.

_“Hey, you said Matthew was doing better now. Is it okay to take him home now? I’ve sorted things out with my wife, and there’s room for him in the new house.”_

_“He just got stable, Ian, and he’s managed to make a friend. A real friend who is doing lots of great things for him and is going to be moving back to England sooner or later. Let’s not pull him from this stability until we have to, okay?”_

_“How long might that take? Alfred is really enthusiastic about meeting him.”_

_“Alfred is not the only consideration, and Matthew.... he might be stable, but he isn’t ready._

.

It got harder and easier after that. The animosity that had once existed between himself and Arthur was completely gone, erased by the tense situation, and built upon when Arthur came to depend more and more on Matthew.

Matthew didn’t mind. Arthur tried to stay strong, and did when he could, but he was fracturing and fraying quicker than he wanted to admit. Matthew didn’t know how often his father forced him into his sick idea of treatment, but it wasn’t uncommon for Arthur to just collapse in his room sometimes.

After the third time Matthew woke up in the morning to find Arthur asleep on the small balcony outside his second story room, Matthew started leaving his window unlocked.

Arthur had curled up with him in bed for a while, but he felt more comfortable down low, in smaller spaces where he didn’t feel like he could be attacked from any direction. So Matthew cleaned out the floor of his closet, replacing it with pillows and blankets, and moved his bed so it was between that small safe space and his bedroom door. It helped, some, but not enough.

They got into an awkward equilibrium enough that Matthew knew something was going to go wrong and change.

Somewhere in the back of his mind Matthew had watched everyone around him present, and dimly knew that at some point it was going to happen to him. His ‘late bloomer’ card couldn’t last indefinitely, but Arthur had become the anchor of his life, and his own body’s quirks had been left to deal with on at a better time.

Nether of his grandparents were surprised when he turned out omega, his nesting in the closet was clearly him recognising these traits on an instinctual level (though Matthew didn’t tell them Arthur was the one who did the nesting, not him). Matthew was panicked.

He’d seen how Arthur got super twitchy when the female omegas in class sat too close to him, had pulled Arthur out of the room when the health teacher brought in synthesized heat scent so that everyone would know it when they smelt it, and heard numerous talks about how terrible omegas smelled to him now. How he couldn’t find them attractive anymore, how there scent just overpowered everything leaving him terrified and violated.

Arthur was his anchor, and he was Arthurs. He didn’t want any scent in his room, but he woke up one day already in the short heat cycle that was an omega presenting. It was too late, and his grandparents wouldn’t let him move.

Matthew was tense and alert all day, waiting for the tell tale noise of Arthur opening his window so he could warn him off. It didn’t happen until nightfall, when Matthew was not sleeping cause he couldn’t be, but not entirely awake either. When he finally snapped to attention with an “Arthur, don’t—“ it was too late, and the alpha was already  in his room.

“Oh.” He’d said. “I’d wondered why you weren’t at school.”

“Arthur what are you doing,” Matthew had hissed. “You can’t be here, this isn’t going to help you.”

“I dunno I...” Arthur wandered closer, breathing deeply.

“I know it’s weak, but it’s heat scent, Arthur. You can’t stand heat scent.”

“He’s never made me fuck a male omega,” was Arthur’s response.

“The two scents aren’t that different—“

“They’re different enough,” Arthur declared, before sliding into the bed beside him as he hadn’t in weeks. Their bodies pressed together, and the warmth of alpha lessened the tension inside of him the slightest bit.

“You aren’t...”

“Please don’t make me leave, okay?”

“Okay.”

It was better, nicer, having him here, but Matthew couldn’t fully relax because he knew Arthur only crept in at night when he was close to breaking. And he always survived better in the closet. He seemed comfortable enough though, so Matthew tried to put up with it, but after a few minutes he couldn’t stand it anymore.

Arthur in the closet and him on the bed didn’t feel any better though, Goddamnit Matthew wanted to be _in_ the closet with Arthur, except closer to the entrance so he could keep him safe, but there really wasn’t any room for the both of them to be in there and comfortable.

Arthur quirked an eyebrow at him, and then picked up his desk moving it and the bed a bit so there was a small cordoned off space outside closet they could stretch out into. The bedding went into it, and his side tables, chairs, and the rest of his furniture went on the bed so there was a barricade between them and the door.

Arthur curled in the closet where he usually was, and Matthew sprawled half in and half out, where he could watch the top of the door to see if it had opened.

“Is this okay now?” Arthur had asked. Matthew had nodded, and then fallen asleep against his warm chest.

His grandparents had been amused by his nesting skills, but furious to find Arthur in with him.

Arthur wasn’t acting like an alpha around someone in heat though, openly offering to leave if they wanted him to. Matthew had calmly stood up and told them he didn’t want sex, but felt better if Arthur was where he could touch him.

Arthur had left the nest during that conversation. Matthew had already gotten nervous and jittery again in the two minutes it took to have it. In the end they let him stay.

.

They were okay. Not great since Arthur was still being fucking abused, but they had grown comfortable in their codependency. Some of the time, Matthew even thought of Arthur as an extension of himself.

He was thinking more about the future now. He supposed him and Arthur would get married eventually. Cause Arthur would need an omega to appease his father. Sure Arthur wasn’t sexually attracted to him, but Matthew didn’t need him to be. The thought of having sex with someone seemed reasonably revolting to him, and the easy comfort of Arthur was good. Great.

They could never be this close if Matthew mated someone else to appease the sexual desire he supposedly had, because everyone would assume that Matthew was cheating.

Arthur didn’t think about it frequently, but Matthew figured he would be okay with it. They would continue until he could break away from his father and then they’d be together and heal and be better.

His father was letting up even now, because Arthur was hanging around with an omega all the time. Sure the idiot would’ve preferred a female, but he would take what he could get.

Matthew’s first real heat was a scant three weeks after he presented, which was rather quick, but since omegas only had heats two or three times a year it didn’t really matter.

Everything felt so much hotter, he was pouring slick everywhere, and he kept feeling off until Arthur forced him to use the smallest of the dildos his grandparents had awkwardly presented him.

He didn’t want to masturbate, so he didn’t, he just pressed the thing in as deep as it would go, and then relaxed as the off feeling started to dissipate.

Omegas were often frustrated in heats, having to eat smaller meals more frequently, and usually unable to sleep for long periods of time, especially ones without an alpha. Supposedly, having an alpha in the room not fucking them was agony.

He and Arthur lounged around and did math homework. He wasn’t comfortable by any means, but it didn’t feel like he was being consumed by desire.

When he felt to hot he would just nuzzle up to Arthur and inhale his scent, and slowly things would cool down. He kept on randomly getting jittery though, even when they were locked together in the closet, until Arthur wrapped himself in one of Matthews’s slick covered blankets. It should have been gross, but it was marking Arthur as his to take care of, and his instincts calmed down. Eventually they found a compromise.

It should have been overtly sexual, sitting half naked in his best friends lap, dildo shoved up his ass, dripping slick all over him, but it somehow wasn’t. It was just calm, okay, right, and everything they needed.

“It’s okay,” Arthur whispered. “We’re okay. We got this.”

But he knew. He always knew.

And when Arthur’s father learned that his son had spent an entire heat with an omega without fucking him once, without even getting aroused, he decided that Matthew was a bad influence. These people were a bad influence. Arthur could be better dealt with in England where he had more influence.

He didn’t tell anyone, just forced his son kicking and screaming into the car one day with no warning.

Matthew had seen him. He’d come running from the field desperate to help in some way but his legs couldn’t more fast enough. His last look at Arthur was him reaching desperately back before the car door slammed on him and then drove away.

Matthew collapsed on the road. Just like that his anchor was gone.

Less than twenty four hours later, his father was there to take him to America. His grandparents thought it would be better for him to start fresh, than to stay haunted by the memories of where he and Arthur had once been happy.

They didn’t let him take much.

They didn’t let him take anything that was marked with Arthur’s scent.

They didn’t know where Arthur’s father lived in England.

They refused to give him the contact information for the sister who actually owned the house.

They refused to tell Arthur where he went if he came back looking for him.

And his dad seemed so happy, so hopeful, that Matthew would come with him and start a new better life. All Matthew wanted to do was scream. Arthur was his anchor, his future, and he’d just be ripped away. There was nothing left for Matthew at all.

The numbness he remembered Arthur curing crept back into his bones and Matthew welcomed it. It kept his tears in his eyes, and his rage in his chest, alienating him from the rest of the world like that small closet with that alpha used too.

His new mother didn’t like him, and he was okay with that.

His new brother wanted a playmate but was quickly discouraged by his unenthusiastic demeanor.

His next heat was agony, torn in paranoia, because the one out there that was his, that he was supposed to protect wasn’t there, and was definitely being hurt, and there was nothing Matthew could do about it.

His new mother scoffed at him, and got him a larger dildo.

She couldn’t bear to be around Alfred when he presented as omega. Instead Matthew sat beside him, curling his fingers through sweaty hair, and watching as those glassy eyes filled with hope asked him over and over again how his stoic and broken brother could possibly bear to put up with him through this.

The heat after that Matthew squirreled Alfred into his nest like he used to Arthur, and Alfred began to understand. It wasn’t great, his paranoia was still going haywire, and he was territorial as all fuck, snapping at the replacement mother whenever she tried to remove her still favourite child. But sometimes he could bury his nose into Alfred’s scent for just a bit, relax, and pretend that it was all going to be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Left unmessed with, Arthur would have been pansexual and Matthew asexual, though within the timeline of our story neither can really fit into those definitions anymore. There will be a more detailed explanation later as to how Matthew and Alfred got to be where they are.
> 
> To clarify a few things, because of what his father did, Arthur is incapable of being aroused by any omega scent, and the female omega heat scent is a huge flashback trigger for him. He, Antonio, Lovino, Gilbert, and others love people for being people, and come to enjoy the various scents.
> 
> Francis, on the other hand, is this world's version of trans (though our idea of trans do still exist), an omega born into a beta's body.


	13. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Various introductions are made.
> 
> Roderich is an idiot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mistakes are my fault, but do not blame me!

“Francis, this is Matthew. Matthew, Francis.”

Francis really had no idea what to expect when Arthur called him back to his apartment after they had gone separate ways,  but meeting some random omega was not on his list. Some random unmated omega at that.

“Uhm hi. Why is he here?” Francis asked Arthur. Calm down, he tried to tell himself; this totally isn’t as bad as it looks. Arthur totally wouldn’t invite an omega over for you to meet and then ask permission to mate him while still dating you. Arthur was better than that, Francis hoped.

“I bumped into him on the street. We haven’t seen each other for years,” Arthur responded.

“We were friends for the few months Arthur lived in Canada,” Matthew added.

Francis was unsure whether that was better or worse. Arthur’s cell phone broke the silence. He cursed and left the room to answer it, and Francis felt even more awkward than before. Matthew’s hair hung in golden ringlets, and his eyes were stunning, a deep blue that almost looked purple, and his face was sweet and round. Francis was well aware of his own attractiveness but compared to this man, it was conceivable Arthur might prefer him.

“I’m not attracted to alphas!” Matthew blurted out suddenly, startling Francis from his thoughts. “Nor betas or even omegas, really I’m not super keen on the whole sex thing, but there are a few exceptions. Not that you need to hear details, just you seemed awkward, and I wanted you to know I’m not trying to steal your boyfriend from you.”

“Uhh... thanks?”

“Oh good, you are dating, that would have been so much more awkward if I’d been wrong about that.”

Well that was good, if Matthew could be believed. Matthew’s shy smile and awkward presence seemed extremely genuine though, and Francis found himself disinclined to distrust him.

“Well this seems cheery,” Arthur commented, as he wandered back into the room.

“As far as awkward meetings go, this definitely makes my top ten,” Matthew popped back cheerfully.

“Who was calling?” Francis asked. Arthur groaned and rubbed his hand through his hair.

“Mr Talbot, one of my bosses. We may have a small problem.”

.

“Antonio!”

“Francis! What a surprise, I didn’t expect to see you here!”

“Oh come on, I visit you sometimes.”

“Not often enough.”

“Well you may be right about that.”

“So tell me, what brings you downtown today.”

“I have a proposition for you and Lovino.”

.

“Hey, Mattie, glad you’re home, we got another call from mom and I don’t know what to say to her and HOLY SHIT WHEN DID THE ALPHA GET HERE.”

“Arthur, this is Alfred. He’s sort of my brother, but we aren’t related. Alfred, this is Arthur. He was my best friend when I lived in Canada before moving in with you guys.”

Arthur smiled as Alfred’s confused look slowly morphed into one of determination.

“Alfred F Jones, at your service,” he held his hand open for a handshake.

“Arthur Kirkland.” Alfred’s hands were warm, and his grip was strong.

“Hold shit that guys from England isn’t he,” he staged whispered to Matthew, and Arthur was torn between amusement and exasperation. Alfred was clearly a goofball. “I’ve never heard a real British accent before. Well I mean I’m sure I have, but not from anyone I know, not that I really know you but you know what I mean.”

“Indeed, I am British, born and raised.”

“Oh my gosh, can you do the British catchphrases in your super accent.”

“I’ll have you know that British people do not have any catchphrases at all, you bloody wanker.”

Alfred froze for a moment before a delighted smile broke over his face, and he clapped his hands. Arthur could practically feel Matthew’s eye roll at their antics, but he was smiling as well.

“Do it again! Do it again!”

“Unfortunately,” Matthew cut in, “the British man did not come here purely to entertain us.”

“Of course he isn’t,” Alfred sounded disappointed, “what is he here for?”

Arthur and Matthew looked at each other awkwardly.

“Ehh...”

“We have an idea.”

.

“Thank you for meeting me on such short notice, Mr. Zwingli.”

“It’s not at all a problem, Mr. Kirkland. I’ve read the briefing of what you want accomplished, and I doubted any of my imbecile colleagues could do it. Though there are a few questions I will need to ask you.”

“I would expect no less.”

“Firstly, how much are you willing to put in to the secrecy of this venture.”

“Mr. Zwingli, let me be perfectly clear. I know what I want, and I want it to be as public and broadcasted as we can possibly manage.”

Vash felt his lips curl into a sharp smile. Well that changed things. This case was going to be fun.

.

“Was he serious?”

“Yes.”

“Was he actually fucking serious!” Lovino screeched.

“Yes,” Antonio repeated.

“Oh my god.”

“I know.”

“Holy shit.”

“I KNOW.”

“Toni, what the fuck is he thinking? He hasn’t even met me!”

“Does that bother you?”

“It feels like common courtesy, ya know? Like everyone should have a chance to meet me and know what they’re getting into beforehand. I don’t need people yapping at me to know I’m shit to live with.”

“Lovi...” Antonio did not bother to keep the disapproval out of his tone.

“I know I know it’s just...”

“Do you want to meet them?”

“I... yes?”

“How about we start with Matthew. He’s nice and quiet.”

“As opposed to...”

“Alfred. He’s loud and rambunctious and noisy. But hilarious.”

“Oh.”

“Trust me, you’d fit right in. And we don’t have to do this if you don’t want to.”

“No. Yes. I mean yes, I want to do it. It’s... I can’t pass up this opportunity Toni, I can’t let it slide. I’m just nervous about the... everything else.”

“And that’s okay. I’ll be there every step of the way.”

“Damn right you will.”

“So I can tell Arthur it’s a yes for us, definitely?”

“Yes,” Lovino said, and felt like he was signing his life away. But it was everything he wanted wrapped up in the box of ‘gee this might actually work’. He wanted it signed away if it could be as good as advertised. “Yes.”

.

_Rumors that the Head of Ahren Tec, Ivan Braginski, may have had an affair with another alpha are blown aside as the American branch continues to shock. Arthur Kirkland, local Head of the Engineering department replacing_ _Mathias Kohler whom eloped after being caught on a nude beach with an omega, has had his position for less than six months and has placed a request for the legal documents allowing him to be head of a pack._

_Packs have dated back hundreds of years, when moving in pods of alphas, betas, and omegas was more convenient to survival. Some still exist, despite the rise of conventional marriage, but they cannot be viewed as legally binding without a certified alpha. No such certificate has been given out upon American soil for the past three decades, though never before has there been so large a debate on this issue._

_At present, Arthur Kirkland stands to gain a pack consisting of three omegas and a pair of betas, whose names and identities have not been disclosed to the public._

_._

“ALFRED I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU TOUCH ME ONE MORE TIME I WILL RIP YOUR FACE OFF.”

“Aww, come on Lovi! It’s just a little tickle.”

Matthew looked sharp and on edge listening to the two bicker, but Antonio had to work to keep the smile off his face.

“I feel like I should step in and do something,” Matthew muttered, “But that would involve getting caught in the crossfire.”

“Ehh they’re fine,” Antonio waved it off. “We knew this would happen when they met each other anyway. I’m actually mildly surprised Lovi hasn’t thrown any punches yet.”

“Oi! I can hear you, you bastard!” Lovino screeched.

“Love you too,” Antonio called back, and was rewarded by a flustered noise, and Alfred’s guffawing laugh.

“Uhm...” Francis elegantly said when he walked into his house to find Alfred and Lovino wrestling on the floor and Matthew and Antonio sitting calmly on his sofa engaged in a conversation about tomatoes.

“We’re getting to know each other!” Antonio cheerfully called.

“I can see that. Why are you in my house though?”

“It’s the largest,” Lovino stated firmly from the floor.

“No way,” Alfred responded, “our place is totally bigger.”

“Yeah, but we’re just renting,” Matthew retorted, as if it answered all the questions in the world.

.

“Thank you for agreeing to meet with me,” the brunette alpha slid into the chair across the table with an air of elegance.

“I’ll be honest, Mr. Edelstein, I’m not entirely sure why you wanted to meet now.” Arthur was wearing his professional game face. He had been shocked to receive the call from Roderich Edelstein, and Francis had been stingy with the details he gave of the situation. Francis wanted to protect Gilbert, which Arthur understood, though it gave him very little information to use when attempting to deal with the alpha.

“It seemed important to get things moving before we wind up stuck without making any progress.”

“A sentiment I surely understand, but I still don’t think talking to me was the step you needed taking.”

“I haven’t misinterpreted what the reasons behind you forming a pack are?”

“No... let me rephrase. I understand what you want, and I am willing to believe you speak on your wife’s behalf, but when we spoke over the phone I was lead to believe the two of you had yet to discuss this arrangement with Gilbert. I cannot make any sort of changes to my plan without explicit consent from all involved parties.”

“We know Gilbert wants this.”

“But have you talked to him about it?”

“My wife attempted to, but he responded... less than favourably.”

“Which would be a strong indicator of him not being interested.”

“She wasn’t in her right mind. She said lots of things she didn’t mean.”

“Roderich, making assumptions about what your partners want is the death of any relationship platonic or otherwise. There are several things you need to do before I can even consider your request. Firstly, you, Gilbert, and Elizaveta need to sit down and have a conversation about what you want. And if Gilbert doesn’t want to have that conversation you need to respect that. Secondly, I’m going to need to meet Gilbert and Elizaveta without any other outside influences to talk to them and get their sides of the situation. If that goes well then I can introduce you to the other members of the pack and if they approve of you then we can start discussing legal logistics.”

Roderich shifted awkwardly, but Arthur kept a disapproving eyebrow on him until he spoke again.

“Must they happen in that order?”

“God, no wonder you’re marriage is failing, you’re terrible at this. No it is not essential that one does those things in the order I said, however most of the people who try and arrange committed relationships without talking to said partners get arrested cause that’s fucking creepy.”

“I... of course. I’m sorry. I’ll... I’ll see what I can do about talking to Gilbert without seeming like a stalker. God I’m such an idiot.” Roderich was flustered, and ashamed, which Arthur met with satisfaction. If the situation was as he interpreted it, it might turn out okay, but the amount of backhanded manipulation between the three of them was disturbing. Slapping some sense into the idiot alpha in front of him was the first step, and making sure Gilbert wasn’t harmed by this whole mess was the second.

Arthur sincerely hoped that Roderich and Elizaveta had simply handled their situation in the absolute worst way possible; otherwise this was going to end very badly for someone.


	14. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mistakes are my fault, but do not blame me!

“What the fuck do you want?” Gilbert snapped when he opened the door. Francis groaned and ran a hand through his hair.

“Sometimes it’s really hard being friends with you, you know?” Francis responded. “I’m coming in, we need to talk.”

“Goddamnit Francis, I’m pissed at you—“

“And you’ll be even more pissed if this happens without you knowing about it, and I will do it with or without your approval. If you give a shit about being friends with me in the future you will listen to what I have to say, otherwise you can expect not to hear from me for months,” urgh, Francis hated it when Gilbert acted like when he was pissed everyone else had to work around it. “Years,” Francis added, when what he’d just said didn’t seem to stick. Gilbert was shaking his head in disapproval but he stepped aside long enough for Francis to slip in, and slammed the door behind him.

“Alright. You’re fucking here, and I’m listening so talk.”

“Okay,” Francis took a deep breath, “I might be getting married.”

“What? Didn’t you have your heart set on Arthur or something?”

“I do.”

“Francis, you aren’t making any sense.”

“Then shut up and let me explain!”

Gilbert forcibly shut his mouth and Francis breathed a small sigh of relief.

“Arthur has put forth a formal request to become a Certified Pack Alpha.”

“What! Francis you cannot be serious, you know that packs exist for those alphas to perverted to just bone one, and they only have eyes for the omegas. You’d be lucky to get the time of day from your precious alpha stepped in that filth.”

“I can feel the love rolling off of you from here,” Francis said, gesturing across the wide expanse of kitchen between them. Gilbert scoffed. “Look, Gil, I can understand why you feel that way, and I concede that there may certainly be packs like that out there, but if Arthur wanted that he’d just do it. He doesn’t need legal representation for that.”

“Well then what the fuck does he want?”

“It’s a foil, Gilbert. It’s all an elaborate plot to hide in plain sight. There’s me and Arthur, Lovi and Toni, and these two omegas that Arthur knew when he was younger that are absolutely head over heels for each other. None of us can really be together like we want but this pack, this lie, is our chance to get the happiness we deserve.”

“Arthur’s boss okay with this?”

“They requested it.”

“They what?!”

“There were some rumors that the head guy, like the Russian guy who has the big worldwide desk, had been caught messing around with another alpha. The entire company was desperate for anything and everything to pull some of the heat off him.”

“So you’re shacking up with an alpha cause his company told you to?”

“Oh who cares Gilbert! I’ve wanted something like this my entire life, and now I can have it. If it means taking advantage of corporate bullshit, then I’ll gladly take advantage.”

“And when someone visits your den or whatever the fuck you live in and makes a complaint because of all the weird scent signals?”

“Arthur is a darling sweetheart, but he’s also a really good actor, and he can play the absolute asshole of an alpha who forces the two omegas unwilling to make out for his entertainment really really well.”

“So anything weird is just played off as Arthur being a pervert?”

“Hey you can’t tell me it wouldn’t work. The cops would accept it, hell they’d probably even expect it.”

“It’s sad that the system is so fucked up that you’re right.”

“I know. But again, I have an opportunity so I’ll gladly take advantage.”

“Damn I... okay. Okay. As long as Arthur can pull it off, you’re pretty golden.”

“Yeah, I know.”

“I want to meet him.”

“I would never expect anything different from you.”

“You moved in with him yet?”

“No it’s still a maybe. I said might be, remember? It’s all depending on whether the courts certify him or not. I mean we might pack anyway if they say no, but legally it’d be a lot harder for them to touch us, if something went wrong, if Arthur were certified.”

“You’re right about that. God, sorry for being such an ass, things have been...”

“Gilbert I know it’s... there’s something else.”

“What?” Gilbert sounded darkly suspicious.

“Arthur got a call from Roderich.”

“I... he... What? What!”

“I know, it was frickin bizarre. He was trying to demand to be part of this pack, and pull you into it, and I feel like I told Arthur more about your personal life than you’d really be comfortable with, but I didn’t want Arthur walking in blind.”

“Walking in blind?”

“Arthur met with him in person to try and figure out what the hell was going on. There was only so much I could do, cause you haven’t been all that forthcoming about your situation recently—“

“Please tell me you aren’t going to just let that little freak join the pack—“

“Of course not, Arthur isn’t stupid.”

“Oh thank god.”

“He did send them to talk to you, though.”

“Both of them?”

“Yeah. Apparently they are equally invested.”

“What the Jesus f-ing Christ.”

“I know it’s—“

“God, that was not the impression Elizaveta gave.”

“Should I even ask?”

“It’s... ugh she cornered me in a field on day and gave this spiel about how her marriage was ruined because she lusted for me, and she went behind Roerich’s back to get in contact with me. And then tried to kiss me.

“Gilbert that’s... Listen if you don’t want to talk to them, you don’t have to.”

“Damn right I don’t.”

“But it might be worth it to find out what they really want, and listen to what they have to say.”

“Francis you... she tried to manipulate me into a relationship, you cannot be siding with them!”

“I’m not saying you should jump on the relationship bandwagon! God knows there are a lot of terrible places that could go, but Arthur did his best to slap some sense into Roderich, whom actually seemed pretty serious about making things work. And maybe their only intentions are to be manipulative, in which case don’t do it, but maybe they do genuinely want to try and make this work. It’s not even like you’d be trapped alone with them, hidden away, it’s pack. We’re all going to know each other’s habits’ inside and out, and if it ever gets bad, you’ll have us on your side.”

“You’re saying I should go for it.” Gilbert was quiet, and wasn’t making eye contact. Francis frowned and crossed the kitchen, putting his hand on his friends shoulder. Gilbert reluctantly looked up at him.

“I’m saying it might be worthwhile to listen to what they have to say. You’ve wanted this, haven’t you? If this turns out to be as good an opportunity for you as it is for Toni and me, why not?”

Gilbert nodded, and then slowly pulled Francis in for a hug.

“But what if it isn’t, Francis,” he whispered, “what if they do just was to use me as some fucked up glue to fix their marriage.”

“Then you don’t get involved, and they will both be missing out on something very special. And you will find someone better.”

“You really do believe that.”

“I do. And Arthur would let you join the pack just you by yourself, if you really wanted to...”

“Would he really?”

“Of course.”

“He hasn’t even met me.”

“Gilbert he doesn’t even need to. You have an honorary spot under his wing because Toni and I like you, and he’d accept you into his house even if he didn’t like you just because I told him to.”

Gilbert trembled with broken laughter and clutched him even tighter.

“Jesus, Franni, why do you get the best guy.”

“I wasn’t afraid to look for one, Gil. That’s all.”

.

“Arthur.”

“Gilbert. It’s nice to meet you,” _finally,_ he doesn’t add aloud. The other man can read it in his face well enough.

“Yeah I... Thanks for having me.”

There is laughter from the main room, Alfred’s boisterous one mixing with Francis’ lilt. Arthur took a moment to be glad that Antonio was busy and Lovino still uncomfortable with them all without his presence, because meeting Gilbert among Lovi and Alfred’s bickering would have created even more awkwardness then there is now.

“It’s no trouble.”

“Yeah... so how goes the court debate?”

“It’s stalled for the time being, but Vash, my lawyer, is very optimistic about the outcome. He has more tricks up his sleeve then he’s playing right now.”

“That’s uhm... That’s good.” Gilbert coughed self consciously. Arthur wondered how long it had been since he tried to converse with someone new.

“Has Roderich tracked you down yet?”

“Err... yeah. We had a talk it was... not as horrible as it could have been. Listen, I’m grateful for all that you’ve done for Francis and it’s really nice that you all have offered to include me but... I’m not even sure where I stand on all this. I thought what I was doing made sense, but things have been shifting and—“

“You don’t want to make a decision you’ll later regret.”

“Yeah,” Gilbert said weakly. “That.”

“Well you’re here right now. Come on in, and I’ll introduce you to Matthew and Alfred.”

Gilbert nodded slowly and followed Arthur into the main room. Francis smiled and Gilbert tipped his head and then stopped when Matthew’s head snapped forward with recognition.

“Oh my god,” Matthew said, as Gilbert said, “It’s you.”

“Wait a minute, you know this guy?”Alfred turned to Matthew.

“Yeah,” Matthew answered, “We see each other on the subway sometimes.”

“Well nice to meet you properly, mysterious omega, my name is Gilbert Beilschmidt.”

“Matthew.”

“And you must be Alfred.”

“Is your hair natural?” was Alfred’s elegant response.

Gilbert seemed slightly off put, then he burst out laughing.

“Oh it’s been a while since someone’s asked me that. The hair is entirely natural, as are the eyes.”

“So you’re actually albino!”

“Yup!”

“THAT IS SO COOL.”

Francis was laughing into his hands, and Matthew had this small but fond smile over his face at the ridiculousness of them both.

“Hey Matthew,” Arthur waved him over, and Matthew got up curiously. “At some point in the evening, can you talk to Gilbert?”

“You want an answer on whether or not he wants to join? It may be too soon for that.”

“I know, and it’s not that. He seems really unsure of himself and what he actually wants. If anyone can help him navigate that crap it’s you.”

“I’m glad you have so much confidence in me.”

“Hey we’ve all been there, right? Wondering if that relationship was worth it, if it was even a good idea.”

“Yeah, I get it. I dunno what I can do for him exactly but...”

“Just asking that you try. Maybe it’ll make things easier on him.”

“Can do, boss,” Matthew flipped back with easy familiarity. Arthur smiled. He was glad that Matthew and him had found back some of the effortless chemistry they once had. Francis had been giving the two of them strange looks, so Arthur dropped down onto the sofa beside him.

“What was that about?” Francis asked, suspicion colouring his voice.

“Just requesting Matthew corner Gilbert at some point. I think he could help him figure things out.”

Francis paused before nodding, a small smile spreading over his face.

“That’s a smart idea. Matthew seems very clever and knows people. You’re right, he might help.”

“Might, might not, but it’s worth a try.”

“Arthur?”

“Hm?”

“I know others have probably said this but... Thank you. For doing all this. I know it can’t be the easiest thing going in that courtroom, acting like you’re not—“

“Francis, easy relax. It doesn’t bother me. I don’t mind doing the work. Trust me when I say you’re worth it. This,” Arthur gestured to the room, “is worth it.”

Francis turned his attention back to the room to find Alfred and Gilbert in an in depth conversation about cartoons, enthusiasm sparking in both their eyes. His chest felt warm, so he nestled into Arthur’s side like he was born to be there, and then Arthur’s warmth was surrounding him and everything was perfect.

Matthew observed them all, a bright smile flicking over his face, before returning to the velvety embrace of a very nice book.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I might actually make the deadline on this, wouldn't that be nice...
> 
> My keyboard is suddenly french but only on some programs, and I absolutely hate it. In other news, we are heading into the final stretch of this story, but we have a ways to go. This story should be updating daily til it is done.


	15. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating yesterday, I was caught up in an awesome game of D&D.
> 
> Mistakes are my fault, but do not blame me!

“Right,” Matthew’s voice echoed, and he was pleased by the stressed looks that flitted over Roderich and Elizaveta’s faces. “We have some things to go over.”

“Uh, would you mind telling me what exactly is going on here? When Gilbert called he—“ Roderich started.

“We’ll be getting to that later.” Better to cut off the unnecessary questions.

“I’m sorry, who exactly are you?” Elizaveta asked, striking a much more offended tone than her husband.

“My name is Matthew Williams. I’m Arthur’s second in command in the pack you may be joining if you give me the answers I want to here.”

“Wouldn’t the second be Francis...?” Elizaveta trailed off. Matthew let a sharp grin spread over his face, and Elizaveta shifted awkwardly under his attention.

“Feel free to think that, but it won’t get you anywhere. Now, I’m going to start at the beginning and continue to present day, and then you two are going to tell me any pieces of information you think I’m missing.” There were two solemn nods, so Matthew began.

“Elizaveta met Gilbert pre presentation, and they spent many days of their childhood playing together, until Elizaveta presented and her parents sent her to an all omega school. They then lost contact. Years later, the two of you meet and start dating. You are not perfect lovers, the relationship lacks the flair you wish it had, but you are tired of being alone, so you try to make it work. Roderich meets Gilbert, and the man is new bold and exiting, he adds spice and flair into your life, and things finally start going right so the two of you decide to get married. Things get more and more entangled, and by the time the realisation of the connection between bride and best friend is revealed, Roderich has become hopelessly entangled with the both of them.

“Upon realising who the fiancé is Gilbert begins to distance himself. Things go good for a while, and then they do not, and while the man has become unsocial to the both of you, you find yourselves discussing him more and more in your lives, in the bedroom, and it helps a bit, until it doesn’t, and that when the desperation sets in. Elizaveta in her desperation seeks out Gilbert without the knowledge of her husband and attempts to seduce him into becoming a bandage to the failing marriage. That effort fails, and hope is abandoned, divorce considered, when an opportunity arrives.

“It should be notable to point out that the only reason the two of you know about it was because of Elizaveta’s frankly stalkerish tendencies, but you’ve picked up hints over the years, and a few photos create enough subtext that you think you know what is going on so you make a phone call. Arthur sets you on a path which should have the least amount of backhanded and petty manipulation involved, and sends you two off to explain to Gilbert what you actually want, which you sort of do, but kinda fail at cause he still has no clue. I miss anything?”

“What do you mean he has no clue?” Elizaveta burst out. “How can he, I even apologised—“

“For crudely insinuating that if your marriage failed it would be his fault. You didn’t state that it wasn’t your intention, or be sorry for that being your intention, just that you were sorry you said it crudely. So no, he has no clue what the two of you want.”

“I thought it was obvious,” she mumbled. Matthew groaned and let his head smack into the table in front of him.

“I thought Arthur was joking when he told me how abysmally bad at this you are.”

“It wasn’t behind my back,” Roderich said slowly.

“Huh?” Matthew raised his head to look at him.

“When Elizaveta when to... talk to Gilbert. We’d discussed it beforehand, and agreed that it was the best course of action.”

“Oh so you are capable of some kind of honesty, that’s a relief.”

“My wife and I are completely honest with each other—“

“I don’t see why you need to judge our private lives—“

“You are joining a pack!” Matthew snapped, “You will not have private lives. You will not have a house of your own, nor more than a few scant items that belong personally to you. You will constantly be eating the same food and breathing the same air and numerous other people, and they will get under your skin. None of us have any desire for a pack with secrets, and if you can’t handle it, then you’d better just walk out right now.”

Roderich and Elizaveta looked at each other, slowly and hesitatingly. They were tentative and nervous, but they stayed put. There was hope for them, Matthew realised.

“Alright. Next up, how to actually fucking communicate. This is a very important step, and I’ll walk you through it, but first I need to know exactly what you want. Roderich, you are attracted to both Gilbert and Elizaveta, right?”

“Yes.”

“Is there a difference between the two attractions?”

Roderich blushed, and Matthew raised his eyebrows, waiting for him to speak. After a long quiet moment, when it became obvious an actual answer was required, Roderich relented.

“The attraction to Gilbert is more... sexual in nature. My love for Eli is... calmer. But they are of both the same strength and both of equal importance to me. I would see a balance between the two, if possible.”

“That’s good. That’s really good. Elizaveta, would you echo your husband’s sentiments?”

“Uh... not exactly.”

“Oh? And why’s that?”

“It’s uh... hard to explain.”

“I’ve got all the time in the world,” Matthew leaned back in his chair, arms spread wide, and Elizaveta shivered.

“Well it’s... Urgh, I love my husband, okay? And I wish he could be everything I needed, but he really isn’t. And don’t get me wrong, I’m happy being a woman, but I get more turned on by two guys timidly making out than anything heterosexual could do to me, and it’s, ugh,” She sighed. “I wanted to make it work, between Roderich and me, but then Gilbert was there and I was so pissed at him for sealing my husband, but then I saw the two of them together and it was just so fricking hot. I can remember being the centre of Gilbert’s attention and craving it, can remember Roderich’s eyes on me and liking it, but they burn so much brighter than... and I get so lonely just thinking about how perfect they’d be and... I want them to be together. And I don’t want them to forget about me while they do it.”

“Hurm. You get all that Gil!” Matthew called. Roderich and Elizaveta looked around alarmingly when Gilbert walked into the room with an odd look on his face.

“Yeah, I heard it. Loud and clear.”

“You think they’re being honest?” Matthew asked.

“Oh yeah, they are. Just tell me one thing, you guys. Why couldn’t you have just said all that in the first place?”

“Roderich was ashamed to be attracted to someone he wasn’t married to,” Elizaveta said.

“And I mean, there was lust in your eyes sometimes when you looked at me,” Roderich began, “But never anything like the reverence when you looked at her.”

“You were being so snappish around Roderich, we figured I would be the better of the two to get through to you, but Roderich and I kept on having these stupid fights, and I was worried I would lose both of you so I panicked, and urgh. You know how it is, Gilbert, you do it all the time. You get pissed off and the most horrible shit that you don’t mean comes pouring out of your mouth and you don’t even realise how bad it was until after the whole thing it over.”

“It isn’t my fault your marriage is shit,” Gilbert snapped.

“Getting married was a fucking shitty idea. You just pushed things on a little faster.”

“So where do you stand on all this?” Roderich asked Gilbert. “What do you want?”

Gilbert groaned and ran a hand through his hair. He acknowledged the question, but when he spoke, he spoke only to Matthew.

“They’re in. Tell Arthur that if the rest of the pack likes em, to go ahead and write em in.”

There was a sigh of relief in the room that Matthew found to be reassuring.

“Gilbert—“ Elizaveta began.

“Shut up, Eli,” Gilbert snapped, and then turned to face his two partners. “I like you Roderich. And I like you Elizaveta. We’ll need to negotiate boundaries, but I’d like to have the both of you in my life. And no you cannot hug me; I’m still pissed at both of you and need some space but... We’re going to make this work. If we can. Okay?”

“Okay,” Roderich nodded.

“Okay,” Elizaveta breathed. Gilbert breezed out of the meeting room, and Matthew was pleased to note the tentative hope that was lighting up their eyes.

“Well, at least the worst is over,” Elizaveta commented.

“Oh I wouldn’t say that,” Matthew chuckled darkly. “Now you get to meet Alfred.”

.

“Is the court’s main objection simply the disruption it would cause to the workplace to have their head of engineering on heat leave so frequently?” Vash posed the question, and Arthur was reminded of his respect for the man. Zwingli was many things and ignorable wasn’t one of them. There was a nod around the room, this exactly was the problem.

“In response to this objection, I would like to propose a secondary alpha.”

.

They were actually going to get it. This was actually going to happen. The addition of a fourth omega had done them no favours, but Vash the clever devil he was used the addition of Roderich to smooth everything over.

That there was public outcry was an understatement.

There were those perverted alphas roaring in congratulations at having snared so many omegas for themselves, and demanding the rights to do the same, and many scandalised by the treatment they assumed would go on within such a household.

Arthur, unfortunately, had to play up his ‘I’m an alpha and a superior asshole’ persona to give them the best chance of safety in a worst case scenario, but he brushed off all attempts at joining a misogynistic pro pack drive with what Matthew fondly dubbed ‘superior alpha bullshit’. Arthur acted as if he was good enough to start a pack, and no one else could be.

.

“So how the fuck is this actually going to work?” Lovino burst into Arthur’s kitchen one afternoon.

“We all need to be living in the same building,” Matthew responded, not looking up from his book. “Our scents will mask each other that way. Arthur how about this one?” Matthew passed over the catalogue. “It’s in a neighbourhood not too far from here.”

“Ugh it’s so expensive,” Alfred groaned, peering over Arthur’s shoulder. “And it’s not like Artie’s super rich, so he can’t just magically make the problem disappear.”

“Arthur’s young, give it time. I on the other hand have an obscene amount of savings that I’m doing nothing with, so money isn’t really an issue,” Roderich said, flicking through websites on his laptop.

“It’s the size that worries me,” Arthur muttered. “I like all of you, but we could probably do with some space so not to be bumping elbows constantly.”

“Why not look for something outside the city?” Lovino asked. “Sure it’s more of a commute, but size is a non issue out there, plus then you can get lots of land, and then Toni and I can grow a bunch of our food.”

“That’s actually a really good idea,” Arthur muttered.

“Why didn’t I think of that,” Matthew mused.

“You’re all idiots,” Lovi muttered.

“You told your grandfather about your new situation?” Matthew asked.

“Shut up,” Lovino growled.

“Then please change the ‘you’ in that sentence to a ‘we’.”

“Fine. We’re all idiots.”

“Amen to that!” Alfred called, a bright smile covering his face.

Lovino groaned, and punched him in the shoulder, but there was a smile on his face.


	16. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is some mild sexual content in this chapter.
> 
> Mistakes are my fault, but do not blame me!

“What is the meaning of this?!” Roma stormed into Francis’ house as boxes were being packed. Francis, Antonio, Gilbert and Matthew were all present, but Roma only had eyes for Lovino. Feliciano and Ludwig trailed awkwardly behind the older man, unsure whether or not they should be there. “Lovino you cannot be serious. You aren’t doing this.”

“What do you want, Roma?” Lovino snaped.

“No way are you joining any sort of pack. I won’t allow it.”

“Oh shut up, you geezer, you don’t get a say in this shit.”

“I put up with your ridiculous infatuation with this ingrate,” Roma gestured to Antonio who curled in on himself under the alpha’s glare, “but no more of this ridiculousness. Come on, we’re going home,” Roma grabbed Lovino by the arm and started dragging him out of the small house.

“Get your hands off of me!” Lovino yelled. Roma continued to rag him regardless of Lovi digging his heels in.

“OI!” Gilbert bellowed, “Is this really how you treat your family, you fucking prick!” Roma stopped, and turned to glare at Gilbert. Lovino wrenched his arm out of his grasp and walked back across the room to stand slightly behind Gilbert. Antonio stood up too, and Francis and Matthew shifted to flank them. Feli was looking at them in sympathy, while Ludwig just seemed confused.

“Get back over here, you idiot,” Roma snapped.

“No,” Lovino pushed.

“I am your grandfather, head of the Vargas house, you belong under my roof and you will listen to me,” Every ounce of alpha power Roma had went into that command. Lovino shuddered under the weight but refused to give in.

“Fuck you. Disown me if you must, but I am not leaving this pack.”

“This pack is a death trap!”

“It’s MY pack!”

“Get back over here and—“

“FUCK OFF!”

“If that’s really how you feel, them I’m going to call the authorities on you. All of you freaks will be sent through Realignment Therapy, and it’ll fucking break them.”

“Actually,” Matthew cut in, a drawl in his voice, “The camps aren’t that bad. Not to omegas anyway.”

Roma’s attention was now solely on Matthew, but Matthew looked on impassively.

“I mean he’s going to get raped,” Matthew clarified, “no one gets through camp without being beaten and raped at least once, but they tend to be nicer to the ones they see as vulnerable. Instead of just ramming dicks places they don’t belong, they’ll whisper sweet nothings in your ears to make you think the piece of anatomy that has violated your body and is desperately trying to breed you like a whore might actually be mildly satisfying. Hell, sometimes the omegas even get the pleasure of being raped by a woman. But it’s okay, compared to the alphas that get strung up and whipped for hours on end, all that molestation is a walk in the park.”

Roma looked slightly sick. “How the fuck would you know?” he snapped.

“I’ve been in one,” Matthew responded lightly. “It was a horrific experience, and it did many things to me, but it didn’t reduce my deviancy, and it didn’t even come close to breaking me.”

Matthew was tall when he chose to stand up straight, and for all that Roma was bulkier than he was, he did not have the height advantage. Matthew glared down at him unrelentingly like no alpha ever would because Roma could so easily dominate a room, and refused to back down. Eventually Roma broke eye contact.

“Fuck you,” the alpha eventually whispered. “It’s not safe for him here. It’s not safe for him anywhere.”

“You’re right about that,” Matthew responded. “But if he isn’t safe anywhere, why should it matter where he is?”

“I guess it doesn’t,” Roma murmured eventually. “Lovi you can come by and pick up your things. But after that I don’t want to see you.” 

“Fine,” Lovino snapped.

Then Roma slouched out of the building, and wandered towards his car, alone.

“Lovi,” Feli whimpered, running across the room to pull his brother into a hug as the tension in the room let up ever so slightly. “Grandpa didn’t mean it, you know,” he murmured into his brother’s hair, “he’s just scared of what’s going to happen to you now.”

“I know, I know,” Lovino responded, “I’m still pissed and he’s an ass. I’ll be perfectly happy to not see him.”

“We’ll still be brother’s right?” there were tears in Feli’s eyes. “Even if Roma does actually disown you?”

“Always Feli. Always.”

Ludwig continued to look powerfully uncomfortable on the other side of the room. Gilbert sighed, and crossed over to him.

“I, uhh, probably shouldn’t have been here for this,” Ludwig muttered, “Feli grabbed me so I...”

“To personal for you?” Gilbert did not attempt to hide the annoyed tint to his voice.

“I... uhm...”

“It’s okay, Ludwig, I’m just as caught up in this pack business as Lovi is, you are free to tell me it’s a fucking stupid idea.”

“I don’t think it’s a... just... Are you happy?”

“Why do you care?”

“You’re my brother, Gilbert. I know our parents preferred me simply because I’m alpha, but I do care about you, even if... Look, you always seemed so angry. And... I just want to know. Are you happy? Does this pack make you happy?”

“I...” Gilbert was caught off guard by the unexpected honesty from his brother. “Yeah. They’re all a bunch of goofballs, but they do make me happy.”

“Good. And Gilbert, if you ever need anything, I’ll always be here to—“

“Luddy, hey,” Gilbert put a hand on his brother’s shoulder. “It’s fine. I know. And if you need anything, come to me, okay? I’ll stick Matthew right on it, cause apparently he can solve all problems.

“Yeah okay. I... okay.”

There was a loud honk from 

outside, Roma in his vehicle seemingly done with waiting for his other grandson to exit the building.

“I’m sorry, I love you,” Feli called as he pulled away from his brother, “but we have to go,” He grabbed his fiancé’s hand and they moved away.

“Feli wait!” Lovi called as the two were on the doorstep. Lovino ran and pulled his brother into one last hug.

“I love you too,” Lovi whispered. Then he stepped back into the house and watched and Feli and Ludwig climbed into the car and Roma abruptly drove away.

“Good thing you’re so good at thinking up bullshit on the spot,” Gilbert said to Matthew in the silence, “I don’t know what we would have done without that.”

“Thanks,” Matthew responded, “But it wasn’t bullshit. I have actually been in a camp.”

The silence got a lot more sombre after that.

.

After Alfred’s first heat, Matthew stopped being quite so present. He was still around, if Alfred called for him he would be there in an instant but he wasn’t in the room, or in his space. Alfred supposed he understood, after all most omegas didn’t go through heat with someone just lazing about in their room. Matthew was unique in that way.

They’d talked a lot during that first heat. Matthew had explained that he was different from the norm. That his heats, instead of making him horny, made him possessive and paranoid. It was easier for him if he had someone to protect, though if Alfred didn’t have to be in Matthew’s nest if he didn’t want to be.

Alfred had jerked off with Matthew in the room frequently as well. Matthew had treated it as if he had to scratch his nose. At the time Alfred hadn’t thought much of it, but later he realised that it was probably odd.

His mother had given him a sharp talk after that, sighting the proper behaviors for omegas living in the same house, and how to respect one another’s heats. Matthew’s next heat came around, and Alfred made sure he wasn’t in the house so Matthew didn’t come looking for him, and inadvertently make him say that he didn’t think he should be with him for his heats.

Even though he knew that everything should have been fine, and that omegas were perfectly capable of taking care of themselves, Alfred was on edge the entire time, feeling that something was wrong. When he finally realised he wasn’t going to sleep that night, he wandered the house, kept catching weird scents, and found Matthew in the attic curled up in clothes that Alfred had outgrown years ago but still smelled faintly like him. His body was covered with angry scratches that were obviously self inflicted, and Alfred just felt terrible.

He’d known Matthew was different. He’d known that heats weren’t as easy for him. He didn’t even have a personal issue being Matthew’s comfort and he let his mother talk him into this for what? To be more ‘socially acceptable’? If Matthew was going to hurt himself alone in his heats, then Alfred decided he wasn’t going to leave him alone.

Alfred put Matthew in his own bed, where everything smelled like him, and when Matthew awoke he seemed so amazingly grateful that Alfred really couldn’t care that his favourite blanket would now smell like Matthew’s heat.

He put the blankets away in his closet and didn’t think about it again until his own heat came around and he wanted more... something. More anything, as he’d been feeling increasingly agitated as the heat progressed. It should have been revolting, but at the smell of something that was wholly Matthew, the strongest bolt of arousal Alfred had ever felt rolled through him, and he’d absolutely engulfed himself in that scent. The rest of the heat was remarkably easy after that.

But he couldn’t look at Matthew the same way anymore. Where his almost brother had once been nice, now he was gorgeous, where his smiles were once a gift, they were now something Alfred craved with his entire being, and that scent...

The alphas in school were still attractive, and their scents still so hopelessly pleasing, but when they were gone they were gone, unlike the constant underlying burn for the singular omega that was quickly taking up all of Alfred’s attention.

At school, Alfred developed a reputation for being too stupid to notice when an alpha was flirting with him, which he was fine with him as he spent numerous hours trying to figure out how not to get hard when he was minding Matthew’s next heat.

He didn’t even make it twenty minutes, with that glorious scent swirling around him, and Matthew noticed it instantly. Alfred expected him to be embarrassed, to tell him to leave the nest and come back when he was calm again, but instead one of those slender hands snaked down and pressed itself firmly over his crotch.

“You need something, Alfred?” he’d smirked. To Alfred’s horror, the only thing that had escaped his mouth was a needy whine. Matthew had looked at him with a mixture of delight and satisfaction, and that hand was creeping under layers of clothing when Alfred finally found his voice.

“Gah, Mattie, you don’t have to—“ Alfred bit of the words as the hand retreated.

“Do you not want me too?” He seemed so concerned. In that moment, Alfred had contemplated lying, of coming up with some excuse of how he was a normal omega and thus couldn’t take park in Matthew’s heat anymore. But then he thought of not taking part in Matthew’s heat anymore and the answer to that was fuck no.

“God no, it’s just that it’s your heat and I—“

“Shh, Alfred,” Matthew put a finger to his lips. “You’re here because you’re mine, and I am going to take care of everything you need, okay?” Then Matthew’s breath was on his neck, and the snaking hand was back and all Alfred could do was nod and groan because oh my god that hand.

Matthew made firm eye contact with him as he stroked his dick slowly and firmly, and Alfred was trembling with desire, couldn’t contain himself, couldn’t look.

But Matthew said, “look at me,” and suddenly Alfred couldn’t look away, and he was drowning in those crystal blue eyes when Matthew said, “let go,” and orgasm washed over him. In the aftermath, Matthew just had the most satisfied smirk on his face, that Alfred just had to tug him down and kiss it off, and then everything was right in the world.

Matthew didn’t get hard the entire heat, he never did, but he let Alfred kiss him until he was drowning in saliva, and those hands, now free of restraints were touching everywhere, leaving Alfred shaking with satisfaction every time he could get it up, and sometimes even when he didn’t.

Alfred figured it would be a onetime thing, or a just in heat thing, because as Matthew explained when Alfred asked, he wasn’t really interested in sex. So Alfred tried to keep his responses to a minimum, and the distance reasonable despite all the horrific pining he was doing, but it was hard. He just couldn’t forget the taste of Matthew’s lips that smooth tongue on his neck, the hands trailing lower and lower. He jerked off a lot, but it was never the same without Matthew.

He’d been in the shower at three am, trying to make the goddamn arousal calm so he could get some freaking sleep, when Matthew had entered the bathroom.

“Alfred are you okay?” He’d asked quietly. Even though their parents slept on the other side of the house, they wouldn’t want to wake them. Alfred had turned to look through the glass shower doors to find Matthew shirtless and in boxers with sleep mussed hair, and he must have blushed several shades of red, because Matthew chuckled lightly and then was unashamedly naked. Alfred couldn’t tear his eyes away as Matthew slid into the shower with him, their lips meeting into a tangle of tongues.

“I thought you said you didn’t do sex,” Alfred whispered.

“I don’t need to orgasm,” Matthew had responded, “But that doesn’t mean I don’t mind helping out.” Then he’d dropped to his knees.

.

“Do you want me there for your next heat?” Matthew had asked, and Alfred felt ashamed for saying yes, but he really really did.

Having him slide into the nest with him felt right, and having him there to pull him through the trembling need felt amazing, and those perfect hands keeping him fed and hydrated were so necessary, and it was all amazing and so much better than the heats usually were. Even if his insides were still twisting up with the desire for something more.

Matthew’s fingers were in his ass, which was surprising because they’d never done that before, but it felt so goddamn good that Alfred couldn’t even think of complaining. When they pulled out Alfred whined, but relaxed when they were replaced by something bigger that was warm, and then he realised what that was.

“Ma-Matthew, what?”

“Shh, Alfred.”

“What are you doing, I thought you didn’t—“

“It’s okay, I know my own limits Alfred. I’m okay with this.”

Alfred wanted to protest more, to insist that Matthew didn’t need to be involved any more sexually, he had already given so much, but then he moved, and Alfred was lost to the rapture of being fucked by his light and shining star.

It wasn’t that heat, or the next, or the one after that. They had been involved with each other for years when they were finally caught. And it was during one of Alfred’s heats.

Alfred was an omega in heat, desperate to be fucked; legally not in control of himself, and Matthew was the perverted omega brother taking advantage of his desperation to get what he wanted.

Which was why Matthew was dragged to camp, and Alfred left behind, and even though he begged and pleaded with his mother that he was just as guilty, she refused, pampering her birth child while leaving the false one to the dogs.

By the time Matthew was free to leave come home, Alfred had moved out, and had and had a shitty run down but completely their own place to welcome his lover into.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't tell anyone, but I think this story is secretly about Matthew. Too bad he doesn't really show up til Chapter 11...


	17. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have you ever tried to write a smut scene and then realized that you were literally reading threads of youtube comments discussing whether or not the Joker was asexual because you didn't want to write said smut scene? Yeah that was this chapter.
> 
> Regardless... there is a smut warning.
> 
> Mistakes are my fault, but do not blame me!

The house was a monstrosity that somehow managed to balance the grandiose with the simple, decorated with tall elegant windows and pale columns in the front. It was three stories tall, plus a rather large basement and an additional building mainly for the gardening equipment which Antonio and Lovino would be using to maintain the enormous lawn and whatever else they decided to grow.

Basic renovations had been done but they had to go through soundproofing, and scent proofing to the best of their ability, the four hidden bedrooms being placed around the estate.

There was a delicate balance within the space. On the first floor, anyone who was not an omega had a ‘public bedroom’ which would contain the main bulk of clothing each person wore, and would be reasonably scented given the frequent foot traffic. The main kitchen was there, along with the formal dining room, and the ‘beta office’. There was a sitting room, with sofas and a side tables, all facing the rather large tv that would be rarely turned on. Along the side of the house there was a larger atrium, filled with indoor plants, and all of Roderich’s musical instruments.

The second floor was where the omega ‘public bedrooms’ were located, as well as the ‘alpha office’ which realistically would be used by both Arthur and Francis. There was a room here for Alfred to dump all of his exercise equipment, which Arthur had caught Gilbert giving a curious eye too, so it might actually be getting some use. Upon whimsical insistence, there was also an art studio, which Francis had been delighted about, and numerous people seemed tempted to use. And it was here, hidden behind a closet that Francis and Arthur’s real bedroom lay.

The basement was given to Gilbert and Alfred to go absolutely nuts with, and thus was packed with every video game console they could get their hands on, with surround sound, black lights, and an air hockey table. There was a small kitchen here too, as well as the door to the outside jacuzzi Gilbert insisted they have. Roderich, Elizaveta, and Gilberts real bedroom was down here as well, which Roderich rolled his eyes at but appreciated none the less.

The third floor was divided between a large home library, another small kitchen, and the floor to ceiling screen to rival the movie theatre experience. Everyone had to admit that the set up was impressive, and impromptu movie marathons were predicted to be a common occurrence. Matthew and Alfred’s real bedroom was up there as well.

The room for Toni and Lovi to retreat to was actually buried under the garden shed, which Antonio, Francis, and Gilbert spent many hours chuckling about. Lovino and Matthew thought it was rather poetic, and thus there were no major complaints.

Moving in took several days of hard work, and numerous people complaining about all the stairs, but finally everything just seemed to slide together.

.

“Mattie, where did my boxes of comic books go?”

“On the floor beside your bed, exactly where they were the last time you asked that question, Alfred.”

“Francis, you need to come make food, I’m hungry.”

“Why do I have to be the one who makes food?”

“You’re the best cook.”

“Hey!”

“Sorry, Toni, but it’s true.”

“Lovi, you put the pizza crusts out to thaw right?”

“Yup.”

“Oh awesome, homemade pizza.”

“Seemed a good way to christen the new house.”

“Ohh, movie marathon while we eat pizza, I call Batman!”

“YES.”

“Oh come on, does it have to be an action move, those are so boring.”

“Batman is not boring!”

“You take that back!”

“We’re going to start with Love Actually, and then watch Batman, okay? Anyone have any complaints?”

There were none.

.

They all started on individual chairs but when the half mark rolled around the concept of personal space had been given up in favour of cuddles.

Lovi and Toni wandered out at this point, which seemed to send a spark through the entire room, as everyone was suddenly aware of just how much everyone else wanted time alone with their significant other. And nervousness. There was a lot of that too.

When Love Actually finished, Alfred declared that maybe they could watch Batman another day, which was agreed upon. Francis turned a considering look to Gilbert who was entirely focused on Roderich and Elizaveta. They all seemed cautious but determined as they headed down the stairs, and Francis would have paid more attention to their dynamic, but Arthur caught his hand, and Francis was suddenly swept away by the lust in his eyes.

“Will you come with me,” he whispered as Matthew and Alfred waved their goodnights.

“Yes,” Francis voice was barely more than a hiss of approval, which made Arthur’s eyes spark, and then the two of them were creeping down the stairs together.

Francis had to break eye contact to make sure that he didn’t trip, and once they were in the hallway it was all Francis could do to keep his feet moving one in front of the other, as the weight of this situation actually crashed down upon him.

He could touch Arthur. Like actually touch him and kiss him and have that smooth chest ripple beneath his fingers. Oh god. What was he getting himself into?

What wasn’t he getting himself into?

They slid one at a time into their secret bedroom, and Arthur flicked on the low level lighting that was meant to mimic moonlight. They were slow, tentative, hands brushing against each other as their lips met for the second time. It was soft, chaste, and everything a first kiss should have been. Then Francis breathed and got a full whiff of Arthur’s scent, and then he couldn’t hold back anymore.

He dove in for another kiss, hands tangling in Arthur’s hair, the other man letting out a surprised moan before his arms wrapped around Francis’ back and pulled the two of them until they were pressed together, and Francis shivered in those strong, perfect arms.

“Francis,” Arthur’s ragged voice echoed when they pulled apart, “What do you want from me tonight?”

Oh god he couldn’t think, that glorious scent was ruining him from any thought but _touch touch touch._

“I...” Francis panted, “What do you...”

“I don’t care,” Arthur groaned, “I just want it to be you. It has to be you.”

Those eyes were liquid ambrosia pulling him in. _Give in to the light,_ they whispered _, tell us your desire._ And Francis had no answer but _yesyesyes._

“Then alpha,” Francis whispered the words he’d never dreamed he ever could, “my alpha. Please take me.” Francis watched in awe as the sharp sense of shock fell of Arthur’s face to give way to something so much more predatory. Another deep breath had Francis’ knees shaking from the delicious aroma that was Arthur and arousal.

Then he was pinned against the wall with Arthur’s tongue in his mouth and hands underneath his clothing. Shit, he tasted better than Francis remembered, and that smooth tongue, stroking the inside of his mouth like he owned the place...

Francis was dimly aware that if Arthur hadn’t been holding him in place he would have fallen on the floor. It was utterly irrelevant though, because his hands had finally found their way under Arthur’s shirt and he could finally run his fingers across that crystalline plane that had haunted his dreams since Christmas.

Damn, just being able to touch that warmth was...

Arthur shifted again, and suddenly their dicks were pressed together through the layers of clothing. Francis gave an experimental roll, and Arthur growled in his mouth in response, which made Francis feel like his insides were boiling. Then Arthur was moving, grinding against him, and Francis had to pull away from that perfect mouth, had to close his eyes and hold on to those solid shoulders for dear life because the sensation that swarmed him demanded to be felt with every sense Francis could spare for it.

Arthur’s hand drifted down to his ass as he licked a stripe up his neck, and for a moment it was all Francis could do to just not come.

“Arthur, Arthur, shitshitshit, I’m gonna... I’m gonna come if you keep that up.”

Arthur slowed down enough that Francis could focus on his darkened eyes and the amused quirk of his lips.

“Would that be such a bad thing?” he asked.

Francis pulled him into another frantic kiss before whispering, “You need to be naked. Now.”

They pulled away for long enough for Francis to wriggle out of his clothes, and for Arthur to strip in moves so elegant he could do it in a ballet. In the soft light the other body was suddenly intimidating. Those perfect lines, the soft curve where the legs met the waist, the pale swirls of hair on the chest interspersed with freckles seemed as powerful as Mona Lisa; look but do not touch.

Arthur caught his hungry gaze, and blushed even as he opened his stance, and once again offered his hand in wordless welcome.

They fell into bed together, Francis pulling Arthur atop him, desperate to feel that solid weight to be surrounded by that scent. It felt like the entire room was aflame, but those points of contact with this god among men spread aching relief and coolness through his body, and he needed to feel that skin contact everywhere.

They were moving together now, slow for all that they were desperate, and the pleasure was building like the rising tide hitting over, getting stronger and stronger with every pulse, and Francis was helpless against that gravity.

It felt so good, he was drowning in it, and it kept building and building until Francis felt like he was going to snap under its pressure, when Arthur’s eyes found his and the Alpha lost himself to rapture. Francis felt the warmth spread between them and felt the glorious pride that he was the one to put that look on this angels face, he created this beautiful pleasure, and then Arthur leaned down and deliberately licked a matching strip up the other side of his neck, and he was lost to his own climax.

When his breathing was back under control, he and Arthur were still entangled, though side by side now, rather than on top. Francis let his hands drift across the other’s chest, and felt his brow furrow as he tried to memorise the subtle lines and valleys.

“Francis,” Arthur’s hand was idly playing in his hair, “Are you okay?”

“God, I don’t want to stop touching you,” and whoops, he did not mean to say that out loud.

“Well it’s not like we’ve got anywhere to be tomorrow,” Arthur murmured as he rolled onto his back and spread his arms invitingly. “Touch all you like.”

With those siren eyes calling to him, there was absolutely no way Francis could resist.

.

“Eli, what are you doing?” Alfred asked, bewildered.

“I’m in heat,” She preened.

“Yeah, I can see that, but why are you up here?”

“Can you imagine it, Alfred? Arthur coming home and being so aroused by his house just smelling like me? The jealousy in Francis’ eyes would be so gorgeous, even as Arthur refused to touch me.”

“Wait, you’re trying to make Francis jealous? Why? Who the fuck does that?”

“Ugh, Alfred you’d never get it, you don’t see love the way I do.”

“And I’m glad that I don’t, cause you’re freaking weird. MATTHEW!”

Elizaveta frowned as she heard Matthew walking down the stairs. Dimly she was aware that something was off here, but the burning desire for Roderich was making the room cloudy, and the conversation was hard to follow.

“Shit. Oh shitshitshitshit motherfucker,” Matthew was mumbling and standing in front of her. “Fuck, why would you do this? Don’t answer that. Alfred has anyone had a chance to pick up the good scent cleaners.”

“I dunno,” Alfred responded, “Lemme go check.”

Matthew’s hand was sharp on her arm while he pulled her to her feet. “Come on, we need to get you down to your nest.”

“No!” Eli protested. “I’m not going! Not alone.”

“Alright fine!” Matthew snapped. “I’ll go get Gilbert.”

“No! Not him!”

“Make up your fucking mind! Roderich can’t be here for another hour, so make a choice. Gilbert, or alone.”

Damn he was being loud. It hurt. But that question... Gilbert was still uncomfortable, but compared to the oppressive compressive feeling of being down there all alone... “Gilbert. Call Gilbert,” she mumbled.

Alfred who had just walked back into the room, turned on his heels and left, opening the back door and shouted, “Gilbert, get your fucking ass in here!”

He seemed mildly annoyed to be pulled inside, but once there, he was almost instantly by her side.

“We haven’t had a chance to grab the good stuff, this is all the scent mask we have.”

“Shit that isn’t going to be enough. Can you go grab some?”

“Sure. Need anything else?”

Matthew and Alfred were whispering, but Eli couldn’t focus on it because Gilbert was suddenly there. He really did have a pretty face, didn’t he?

“Hey,” Gilbert’s voice lilted, “We’re going to get you downstairs and safe, okay?”

His arms were warm around her as he picked her up, and Elizaveta purred, curling around his chest, content and safe.

.

“Arthur!” Matthew was running at them as Francis closed the car door.

“Matthew, did something happen?” Arthur’s voice was sharp, but cautious.

“Is everyone okay?” Francis added.

“It’s fine, I’ve got it handled, it’ll all be okay, but you cannot be inside right now.”

“What happened?” Francis asked.

“I’ve got it handled,” Matthew said through gritted teeth. “Someone was just being stupid, and it will not happen again. The two of you are going to get back in that car and spend the night, or possibly the next two in a hotel room, and when you get back, I promise everything will be fine.”

Francis felt the need to argue, but Matthew’s tone did not allow for any refusal. Arthur nodded, and walked back around the vehicle.

“I’ll text you the details, when I have the time,” Matthew said to Francis.

“Is everyone okay?” Francis had to ask one more time, as he re-entered the vehicle.

“I promise you, Francis,” Matthew was sincere in meeting his eyes, “Everyone is going to be okay.” Not everyone _is_ okay, but everyone will be. It should have been worrying to have it in the future tense like that, but somehow it was exactly what Francis needed to hear.

.

“Did Matthew tell you what happened?” Francis asked when Arthur checked his phone.

“Elizaveta went into heat, and decided it would be a good idea to rub all over the furniture.”

“Oh. Shit.”

“It’s not actually that big of a deal, or it wouldn’t be if I wasn’t...” Arthur trailed off. “The world does not revolve around me,” Arthur eventually stated. “Elizaveta does not need to plan her life around my issues.”

“Arthur, it’s your house too.”

“I know and... Matthew’s going to have a talk with all of them. About why I am the way I am.”

“He knows?” Francis felt slightly hurt. Arthur and Matthew did have great chemistry, but he was the one Arthur was dating. If Arthur had confided in Matthew but not him...

“It was how we met,” Arthur answered. Oh. So Arthur wouldn’t have had to tell Matthew anything, since he’d been there.

“I should tell you the story,” Arthur’s voice was dry. “You deserve to know. Though I warn you, it isn’t particularly pleasant.”

“It’s okay,” Francis sat down across from him, reached out to grab hold of his hands, “I want to know. I want to understand how you got to where you are today, and everything that makes you who you are, no matter how painful.”

Arthur nodded, took a slow breath, and began.

.

A car Antonio didn’t recognise drove up to the house while he was doing some idle weeding. Toni watched as a mysterious man in sharp clothing with burning red hair left the car and approached the building.

“Can I help you?” Antonio asked, uncertainly.

“Is my son at home?” the man asked, with a crisp voice.

“Uhm, who—“

“Oh I’m sorry, I didn’t introduce myself. Alexander Kirkland. I’m sure Arthur’s mentioned me.”

No he really hasn’t, Antonio thought.

“Arthur’s still at work, and won’t be home for a few more hours.”

Antonio was lying. He was openly and blatantly lying to this very high powered alpha who claimed to be Arthur’s father for no better reason that the man just felt... off. The man frowned, and Antonio could feel the threat in that frown, so he pushed himself out of the flower bed.

“Why don’t you come inside and have a few drinks, while we wait?” and give me time to stall and ask Matthew about you, he didn’t add aloud.

“Of course!” The smile that lit up the alphas face was so obviously fake. It was menacing, predatory, and spoke pages about ownership while saying nothing of empathy.

_Shit,_ thought Antonio as he pulled a beer out of the fridge, and handed it to the older man, who considered it thoroughly.

**Where r u** , he texted Matthew.

**U need 2 B here**

Gilbert had wandered in, and was making small talk, and Alfred was sitting there, as seemingly disturbed as Toni felt which was gratifying, when Matthew finally showed up.

There was a moment of silence where the two stopped, recognised each other, and then there was a flurry of movement.

The alpha had stood and lunged, but Matthew was quicker and knew his kitchen, there was a bang as a chair slammed against the floor and then Matthew had the alpha pressed against the kitchen counter with a knife to his throat.

“How dare you—“ the alpha burst out.

“How dare _you_!” Matthew snapped back, pressing the blade a little harder, which made the alpha shut up. “How _dare_ you come here after all you’ve done. All you put him through. How dare you show your fucking little pig face, you cheep bastard.”

“You wouldn’t actually kill me,” the alpha snarled.

“Oh yeah? You wanna try me?”

“An omega assaulting an alpha could earn you a death penalty.”

“A price I am glad to pay for detaching the skin of your face and making you choke on your own dick.”

“I am Arthur’s father! I have every right—“

“You may be the little piece of scum that fathered my alpha, but make no mistake you fucking rapist. You. Are. Not. Welcome. Here.”

There was a stare off, the two of them trying to gain dominance of the other, and for a tense moment Antonio thought there might actually be bloodshed in the kitchen. But in the end the alpha was forced to break the eye contact, as was everyone who dared to challenge Matthew. The alpha dropped his aggressive stance and Matthew pulled the knife away from his throat.

“Get the fuck out of my house,” Matthew snarled, and the alpha nodded dimly. He trailed out the door and Matthew followed, shouting out when the alpha was hallway across the lawn.

“I don’t suppose I have to mention this, but if I ever catch you anywhere near me and mine...”

The alphas eyes went wide, and Antonio felt a little shiver of fear himself. He never really thought that running a finger over ones neck to imply slitting a throat could actually be threatening.

The alpha stumbled back to his car, and once he was out of sight, Matthew dropped his strong pose and tense shoulders.

“Are you okay?” Alfred was right at his side, slamming the good and rubbing his fingers across the tense areas.

“Yeah it’s...” Matthew hesitated. “Antonio, call Lovino. I need to tell you guys a story.”

.

“Shit,” Gilbert said into the silent room. “Jesus shit.”

“The fucking fucker,” Lovino echoed.

“No wonder Arthur... god I’m so sorry,” Gilbert groaned.

“It’s okay,” Matthew responded. “You didn’t know.”

“Eli’s still in heat, right?” Alfred asked.

“She’s got a day and a half more. Max,” Gilbert responded.

“Can you be responsible for telling the two of them that?” Matthew asked. “I know it’s a lot to ask, but I really don’t want to go through it again.”

“It’s fine,” Gilbert put a reassuring hand on Matthew’s shoulder. “I got this. Whatever you need, we’re here. We’ll support you.”

“Yeah, we got your back,” Alfred chimed in.

“Just say the word, mi amigo,” Antonio added.

“Isn’t that what you do for pack alphas? Shouldn’t you guys be pledging this to Arthur?”

“I think by now it’s obvious who the real pack leader is,” Lovino commented dryly, then punched Matthew in the shoulder.

Matthew may have chuckled like it was nothing, but on the inside he was swelling with pride, and appreciation. And from the looks of the faces around him, they damn well knew it too.

.

“So what happened when you went back to England?” Francis idly asked.

“It was hard,” Arthur sighed. “The first few weeks were the worst, suddenly not having a sanctuary I could retreat to, and being alone in my own head. After that I kept thinking that if I was good and made progress, then he would let me contact Matthew but then... Let’s just say it became painfully obvious that it was never going to happen.”

“So what happened?”

“I abandoned him. I abandoned everything and ran away from home. I lived on the streets for a few months, working odd jobs to catch the odd train, constantly moving north to try to stay out of Father’s influence. Eventually I was picked up by my aunt Linda. She’s my mom’s sister, and absolutely hates my father. Linda... well she actually shares many of my father’s views politically, but after what he did to my mother... She offered me a safe haven from him, giving me a warm bed and providing food, as long as I paid a bit of rent. She didn’t tell father where I was, and didn’t ask about what happened to me. She wasn’t a parent, made me do a whole lot of extra work to make up for the classes I missed, and good for her cause I graduated early, and she was hard on me, but I’m grateful for everything she did.”

“I’m glad.”

“Hmm?”

“I’m glad that you found a better place to be.”

“Yeah. So am I.”

“And you have us now, so...”

“Trust me, you guys are so much better than a stuffy old aunt.

.

“God I am such an idiot,” Elizaveta groaned, smacking her head against the wall, “what the fuck was I thinking?”

“I strongly suspect that you weren’t,” Gilbert muttered. Eli shot him a dark look, and Gilbert laughed.

“Has Arthur gotten back yet?” Roderich asked.

“Yeah, he and Francis got back a few hours ago. Alfred’s making the two of them whole up on the top floor so he and Lovi can do one final scent check.”

“I should go make sure he’s okay,” Roderich muttered. Gilbert grabbed him by the arm.

“Hey, it’s fine. Calm down, we didn’t know, and Matthew got Arthur away from the house before he could smell anything. No harm, no foul, and we can plan better for next time.”

“Yeah, I suppose.” Elizaveta mumbled, dejectedly. “I still wanna apologise to him in person though.”

“Alright,” Gilbert responded.

.

“Uhm... what?” was Antonio’s sensible comment when he wandered into the movie room later. Eli, Lovi, Francis and Alfred were all piled on top of Arthur and snuggling him while they flicked through movie selections.

“It’s a snuggle pile!” Alfred called back cheerily.

“Arthur is surprisingly comfy,” Lovino commented.

“Aww Lovi,” Antonio pouted, “Please tell me you aren’t leaving me for him.”

“I dunno. Get us some blankets and some popcorn and we’ll find out.”

Matthew chuckled when he found them all piled on the floor, but he grabbed their movie choice and got the system set up, while Gilbert whooped and dragged pillows to the pile of people in the centre of the room.

Antonio was curled up with all the snacks, when Roderich finally entered the room with a puzzled look on his face.

“Oh. I guess everything did go well.”

He stood there as the opening credits to the movie rolled past, as if debating whether or not he wanted to watch it, but his eyes really never left the pile of people. Eventually Matthew took pity on him and opened a space in the pile of blankets.

“Get in here, Roderich. Your hovering is making me nervous.”

Roderich hesitated for a moment, but then Alfred’s creeping fingers finally pulled a large bag of nibs from Antonio’s stash, and he crowed in excitement, while Antonio loudly declared his disapproval. Gilbert and Francis then pinned Toni down, allowing for Eli and Arthur to tickle him, and Lovino to calmly retrieve the food substances everyone desired.

“Sure,” Roderich found himself saying, “I’ll just be right back.”

He hummed to himself as he grabbed the box of ginger ale from the fridge, some ghastly pop piece that Eli had blasted and Gilbert made up rude lyrics to, but for once it didn’t bother him to have it in his head.

Laughter rang out again, and a soft smile greeted his face. They all really were great people. And sure, all living together as a group was going to create some problems, there were going to be pitfalls and troubled times, but if he got to see the two of them happy, then Roderich decided it was worth the risk.

Plus, he realised, as a cheer was raised for his offering of cold beverages, they all knew each other’s secrets, they were connected to each other more than the rest of the world. Here he could relax, for once.

And with a glorious smile on his face to match the ones around him, Roderich stepped up to join his new family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story was my first attempt at writing smut. You guys will have to tell me how I did.
> 
> There will be an epilogue up shortly, but other than that this story is pretty much done. Have any questions, comments, or requests for oneshots in the future of this verse? (which I am pleasantly tempted to write, but much later) There just happens to be a fancy little box at the bottom of this screen to do just that.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	18. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mistakes are my fault, but do not blame me!

“Alfred, this is my boss, Ivan, and his partner Yao.”

“Nice to meet you,” Alfred smiled, shaking hands with the two. Arthur was glad the man was making an attempt to be semi normal for once. Matthew must have talked to him.

“Where’s everyone else?” Arthur idly asked.

“Playing an epic game of tag on the back lawn!” Alfred replied.

“Alright, well tell them to stop in and say hi when they decide to come in, okay?”

“Sure thing boss!” Alfred gave a half nod, almost a courtesy bow before turning on his heels and running back outside.

“You must run a very energetic household,” Yao commented with a smile.

“Yes there is a great deal of boundless enthusiasm,” Arthur chuckled. “Fortunately I’m only run the place on paper. All actual credit must go to Matthew.”

“Still, this is a very lovely house,” Ivan commented. “I’m glad you didn’t mind us coming out here on such short notice.”

“I was literally hired to do nothing but sit at a desk and do nothing, while keeping the face of a good employee. What kind of good employee doesn’t open his house to his boss when he spends hours on an airplane to go check on his international branches of companies?”

There was light laugher at that, and Arthur counted it a win that it didn’t sound forced.

“More seriously though, there really was no need to come all the way out here just to see us. I’m sure after such a long flight, more driving would not have been welcome.”

“Of course there was need,” Yao put a light hand on Arthur’s arm. “Mr. Winters was very careful in informing us of what you did for us, and the risk you took for yourself to do it. It would be wrong not to acknowledge that debt.”

“Oh please,” Arthur waved him off. “There is no debt, I got more than my fair share of joy from this arrangement.”

“And yet, we are in your debt none the less,” Ivan nodded as he linked his finger’s with Yao’s. Arthur smiled at how comfortable the two of them were. With both Ivan and Yao being alphas, the risks for their relationship were huge, as there were still news reports of couples like them being beaten to death in angry mobs, yet here they were, tall and proud.

There was noise, as those outside tromped back in. Arthur did a brief headcount as introductions happened, and then remembered that Roderich was still in the city.

In the magical way that coincidences always happen, his phone rang, and caller ID revealed it to be the man he was just thinking about.

“What’s going on?” He casually asked as he strode into the other room.

“You know how there’s supposedly that group of cops tailing Ivan to prove him guilty?”

Oh. Oh shit. “Yes.”

“Well I’m pretty sure they just passed me on the highway out, and they’re moving really fast. I estimate you have about ten minutes before they’re on your doorstep.”

“Shit. Right. Can you contact Vash? We may need to do damage control.”

“K. I’m gonna head back into the city. I’m not a good enough actor to pull off how this needs to look. Oh and keep Lovi and Alfred out of it as much as possible, would you? If anyone is going to blow your cover, it’s them.”

“Already planned on it.”

Arthur hung up the phone, then headed back into the main room.

“Ivan, your tail is about nine minutes away, we don’t have much time, so everyone listen closely...”

.

There were two cars that pulled up, both unmarked though one was obviously a ghost car, and the other unobtrusive and dark black. Two men in black suits got out of the black car, and two officers out of the other. It wasn’t until they got closer that Antonio realised on of the men in black was actually a woman, though still a very dominant alpha. He made sure to give the four of them a cheery wave that was barely acknowledged as he continued to dig in the garden.

The group of alphas was welcomed into the house by Elizaveta, who made a welcoming gesture before scurrying back to the kitchen continuing to chop vegetables. They made a basic sweep of the house, finding Francis and Gilbert in an office going over paperwork and nothing else before heading to where the voices were.

Arthur and Ivan were playing a low stakes game of poker, though there wasn’t much point to the game as it was mainly to do something with their hands as they watched Matthew.

Matthew who was decked out in fetish gear. Matthew who was wearing a bright red thong and bra to emphasise his more feminine qualities, as well as tall leather boots and a tight black collar. Matthew who was polishing the windows for no reason other than it made his butt jiggle.

Arthur hated it. He absolutely hated that this was the kind of image they needed to portray to get away with love, but they didn’t have much of a choice.

The officers were easily distracted, the suits less so, but Arthur’s anger translated easily to acting like a pompous asshole who was pissed at other alphas on his turf. Ivan was smart and followed Arthur’s lead, leering when Arthur ran a smooth hand up Matthew’s inner thigh, making him blush and squeak, and when Arthur yelled at Elizaveta to get back to the kitchen when she took interest in the guests.

The suits gave them all scrutinising looks, but the four of them were out of the house before they had even been there an hour.

They continued the charade for another half an hour before Antonio came inside again.

“God I thought they would never leave,” Antonio groaned, as Matthew and Ivan sighed in relief.

“They poke around too much?” Arthur asked.

“Oh they looked as much as they could, but they found nothing,” Antonio confirmed.

“Fuck, I hate these,” Matthew muttered, as he pulled off his boots.

“Matthew, are you okay?” Arthur asked. “I didn’t... cross any boundaries did I?”

“Well I’m not going to claim that dressing up in frilly underwear to wash windows is my favourite activity, but I think I managed to get through it without any emotional scarring.”

“Good. You can probably go tell Alfred, Lovi, and Yao that it’s safe to come out of the attic now.”

Matthew smiled, and patted Arthur on the head as he walked out of the room.

“Eli I’m sorry!” Arthur called, “I really don’t care if you aren’t cutting the vegetables at exactly ninety degree angles!”

“Its fine!” she called back, “I’m glad the only things you can think of yelling at me about are bizarre and trivial!”

“Did it work? Are they gone?” Gilbert bounded down the stairs.

“It’s all fine,” Arthur responded. “We’re safe.”

“Fuck yes!” Gilbert fist bumped. “We rule, we rock, we’re awesome!”he sang, and did a little victory dance.

“What are you doing?” Elizaveta giggled.

“What does it look like?” He responded, adding in some pelvic thrusting that had Elizaveta rolling her eyes, and Antonio and Francis snickering.

Alfred and Lovi lead Yao back down the stairs and everyone was smiling in accomplishment.

“It sure is quite the setup you have here,” Ivan commented.

“Yeah, it works for us,” Alfred shrugged.

“We are sorry to have brought your home under such scrutiny,” Yao added.

“Ehh, it was bound to happen sooner or later,” Matthew called, now wearing proper pants, though he hadn’t bothered to remove the collar or his top. “We survived, that’s the point.”

“Uhm, Matthew,” Alfred called, “You did bother to take off the super uncomfortable underwear before putting that on, right?”

“Why don’t you come up here and find out?”

There was a moment of silence, before Alfred bounded up the stairs, and the two of them were gone from view.

“We thank you for your hospitality,” Yao formalised. “You must tell us if there is anything we can do to repay you for your kindness.”

“Well...” Gilbert began. Arthur shot him a disapproving look, and Gilbert raised his eyebrows before turning back to their guests. “See Mattie’s writing this book, right? It’s mainly going to be about how horrible the conditions are in the Reformation Camps, but we were thinking...”

Francis smiled as Gilbert began narrating Matthew’s grand plans for social change.

It was a good day to be alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annd that's a wrap!
> 
> Thanks for sticking it out with me!
> 
> I'm considering writing a few oneshots for the future of this verse, so if you have any ideas, let me know.


End file.
